Bound Paths
by Shindou Uchiha
Summary: A crossover of TMNT and Naruto. Dokuja and the others get transported to New York! But who do they meet on the way? What the- NINJA TURTLES?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first crossover between Naruto and the Ninja Turtles. Hope you enjoy it. Might not be very good, but it's your opinion that really matters. This also features the OC's I used in The Real Chunin Exam: Dokuja Chronicles.

_Reader,_

_This information that is about to be presented in your eyes is highly classified. I have made a decree that no man shall be told this information, but it looks like it will have to be presented to your trustworthy mind today. Read on._

_-Tsunade, Lady Fifth_

The attack of the Chunin Exam Arena was just beginning to unfold. Dokuja has just broken through the barrier blocking him from the fight between old man Third and Orochimaru, and Naruto just got to Gaara deep within the forest. Havoc broke through the village, people running for their lives, screaming in terror on the tragedy that broke loose today. There was one station in the ranks of Orochimaru that seemed to be having an unforeseen problem…

"What's going on here? What's delaying the summoning?" The leader of the platoon asked, as the summoning circle was glowing an odd blue color instead of the green it should have been.

"We don't know. Something went wrong with the ritual." One of the soldiers said, nervously.

"Then fix it!"

"We are doing the best we can, sir, but it seems that we will not be able to contain it for"-

"Contain what?"

"We have no idea, sir. It's an energy force like no other that we've seen. And it seems to want to break loose any second." One of the soldiers behind him was thrown out of the circle by a spike of chakra, dead, as a white light shot out of the center of the illustration that was glowing now in an eerie red.

"Soldier, go warn the others and tell them to be ready for anything!! We must find out what this will bring upon us."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the fight with Orochimaru and the Third, Dokuja saw the light in the distance rise higher and higher until it reached about three hundred meters above sea level and the top started to spout in all directions, forming a small dome shape and continued to expand rapidly over the horizon. Not even Orochimaru was prepared for something like this.

_What is this sensation? _Dokuja thought to himself. _It feels as if I'm being shifted over somehow, like I'm being transported someplace far from here. Something's up over there, and it doesn't sound good…_

*~*~*~*~*~*

Back with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura fighting Gaara in the forest, they felt it too, to the east of them, that something was coming in fast.

*~*~*~*~*

Kakashi, Kurinai, and Asuma felt an odd presence closing in as well, and they prepared for the worst to come.

"What do you think it is?" Kakashi asked his teammates.

"I don't know, I never felt like this before." Kurinai responded.

"I think we should be prepared for anything at this rate." Asuma said, knocking a Sound shinobi away. The dome of light was expanding even faster now. It was almost in contact with Naruto as it expanded over the horizon in mere seconds. Naruto and his squad were absorbed in the light. Kakashi and the others also were getting pulled in. Dokuja was now in the light.

_What's happening!??! _He asked, as he could no longer see himself over the light around him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next time Dokuja woke up after the blast of whatever it may have been, he was on something hard, and slightly damp, noises pounding at his ear drums, people yelling at him.

"Hey kid! Get out of the road!"

"People have places to be here!"

Dokuja reacted quickly, jumping onto the nearest building around, leaving some people amazed as he vanished into the shadows. _Where am I? And who were those people and the things they were in? And how the hell did I get here? _Dokuja kept asking himself questions as he leapt between the gaps in the buildings, trying to find some kind of land mark to tell him where he was and witch way he should go, but it was no use. Nothing in this new world was familiar to him. He jumped back into an alley to rest and hide. _I wonder if anyone else got transported here as well as me…_He thought as he was drifting asleep, but rudely awakened by another man, holding a chain in his hand and wearing a headband with a mark of a purple dragon on it.

"Hey kid, get out of our territory, and what's with the spandex and tights? What are you, a super hero geek or something kid?" He picked up Dokuja by the neck and threw him against the wall. "Hand over your money if you want to live." Dokuja got a grasp over his surroundings, and found numerous goons around him, all armed with bats, hockey sticks, chains, and some even had knives. He was also getting slowly aggravated at the man pestering him. "Hey, are you listening kid? Empty your pockets, costume freak!" Dokuja couldn't take him anymore, giving him a kick to the jaw, sending him back into a trash can, some more advanced in, weapons ready. Dokuja stood as he fought them back, giving some blows to the head, throwing some into a dumpster or at walls or at each other, until they were all knocked down at the ground. Dokuja got out of the alley and into the open street as quickly as possible, as a small army of what appeared to be ninja surrounded him out of nowhere. They each wore the same black and grey uniform, and they also had a red symbol with three points at the top and one point at the bottom. They drew bow staffs, katana, ninja stars, or used their fists. Over in the distance, two others spotted him surrounded. One wielded nun chucks and wore an orange headband, and the other wielded a bow staff with a purple headband.

"Donnie, look at this!" The one with the orange headband said, pointing at the struggle below.

"That looks bad." The one with the purple, purposively named Don, said, looking down at the situation. "You think we should help him?"

Dokuja withdrew his sword, prepared for the fight as one in the front lunged at him. He ducked, sending the ninja over him and into a few of his teammates. Then the rest attempted to attack at once. Dokuja continued fighting, blocking their weapons from all directions, taking a few minor blows from the unarmed men. Dokuja started to drive them back, after taking out over half of them, leaving them in the street, unconscious, some even mortally wounded.

"Which one?" The one with the orange said.

"I don't know, Mikey, I don't know." Don said, identifying the second as two more came up from behind them. One with blue, another with red. The blue one wielded swords, the one with red wielded sais.

"What's going on, down there, Don?" The one with blue asked, looking down at the beaten up ninja, some even bleeding from wounds, some already dead. He quickly signaled with his hand that he got the picture. "Who's he?"

"Don't know. I guess he's new." The one with purple responded.

"Let me see!" The one with red said, looking down at the street. "That guy has some serious fashion issues."

"Hey, his outfits cool. And if you think he's got issues, take a look at yourself." The one with orange threw at him.

"Guys, enough!" The one in blue demanded. He pointed down at the fight as a signal for them to watch. They both went by the ledge of the building and continued to watch. Dokuja took over three fourths of the squad out already, some fled. He was growing tired steadily from the strain. He made a hand sign as a bolt of red lightning struck him. The one in orange screeched at the sight. Smoke covered the street as clones of Dokuja were now visible and the rest of the ninja ran away. The clones vanished, and Dokuja hit the ground hard from exhaustion. The last thing he saw was a silhouette of something coming towards him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dokuja woke up, and found himself lying down. His mask was on the table beside him, along with his sword and other supplies he had with him. He looked around and found the man with the orange headband sitting next to him. Although he wasn't a man. He looked more like a giant turtle. Dokuja was a little startled, jumping to his feet in sight of the thing.

"Hi! What's your name?"

"What the hell are you!??!" Dokuja said, not believing that this thing was alive, let alone actually _talking _to him.

"Easy," The one with blue could also talk, but he had a different skin tone than the other one. "We're not here to fight you, we're here to help. Just calm down and we'll explain."

"Yeah," The one with the red said. He had the darkest skin tone out of all of them, and he was balancing a sai on the end of his finger. "We won't hurt you."

_Much_.

"But first we should probably introduce ourselves." The one with the purple suggested. "I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donnie, for short."

"I'm Leonardo, but just call me Leo." The one in the blue continued. Dokuja sat back down on the back of the couch he was just laying in.

"I'm Raphael." The one with the red said.

"And I'm Michelangelo!" The one with the orange next to Dokuja said, striking his impersonation of a pose. He quickly slipped and fell with yet another scream.

"So what are you guys? Ninja turtles or something?" Dokuja asked. Everyone turned to him and nodded.

"Our master is actually a rat, but…" The one with blue, Leo, said, shrugging.

"So ninja turtles and rats that teach them…yeah…I must have died a while ago, like maybe with those ninja guys with the odd uniforms or something…"

"Those were Foot Ninja." Raphael said.

"Uh-huh…I'm going crazy…"

"You'll get used to this place in time." Mikey said, turning on the TV. He went channel surfing as Dokuja looked at it, and caught a glimpse of a news report, showing a picture of Sakura on the street as Mikey continued changing the channel.

"Whoa, whoa, go back a little bit." Dokuja said, as Mikey went to the news report. Dokuja saw that it was not just another person. Sakura was also brought here. Leo could sense his desperation.

"Friend of yours?" He asked. Dokuja nodded, as he slipped on his mask and started to gear up. "Don't worry about it. We'll go fetch her."

"Dang, isn't she an angel…" Mikey almost started drooling. Dokuja turned to Raphael, who only nodded. Dokuja slapped the back of Mikey's head, snapping out of his 'infatuation' over Sakura. Leo and Donnie started out the door. "Mikey, keep scanning, see if you can find any more of his friends that might've also been sent here somehow. Raph, show him around the lair and get him a room." Leo said, as the door shut behind him. Raph patted Dokuja's shoulder and told him to follow. He showed him where the kitchen and bathroom was and told him to choose an empty room to stay in. He took one on the top floor, next to Leo. He put his gear and sword down next to his bed as he thought who else might've been here as well. He found an empty scroll in his pouch of gear and decided to write a journal about what was happening to him. Mikey called Dokuja down to help him find more of Dokuja's comrades. Dokuja came down quickly, scanning all the news broadcasts. Nobody else was on that Dokuja knew. About a half hour later Leo and Donnie returned, Sakura next to them.

"Sakura!!" Dokuja jumped to his feet.

Sakura's eyes lit up in relief as she jumped into her friends arms, holding back tears of happiness. "Thank God you're here…" Sakura started. "I don't want to be the only one here with these frog-men- things…"

"There not that bad…" Dokuja said. "They're on our side."

Mikey went next to the two when she let go. "Why hello their beautiful…" He said. Sakura balled her hand into a fist and hit him in the head hard

"Can it!" She shouted at him, hitting him again across the lair. Dokuja could see Raph put his hands together and looked up and whispered the words 'thank you.'

"I'll set her up with a room and show her around." Dokuja said. "Let's all get some rest and see if we can find others in the morning." Dokuja almost turned around when he heard the door with odd markings move open to a shaft of some kind. Two people came out, one man and the other a girl.

"What's shakin' everybody?" The man said.

"I thought it would be nice if we visited today." The woman said. She wanted to go on, but both of them stopped when they saw Dokuja and Sakura next to them. "Who are those two?"

"We'll explain over some pizza. Right now, I think we should wait until Master Splinter comes back." Leo whispered to the red head. "Guys, meet Casey and April. They're friends of ours." Both Sakura and Dokuja waved.

"And their names are…" Casey asked.

"Oh…I forgot to ask…" Leo said.

"I'm Dokuja." Dokuja said, already ahead of Leo's question.

"And I'm Sakura" she added.

"Well that answered that question." April said. "At least there's another girl around here I can talk to."

"Well, now I'm going to show her around, get her a room and get her to know the place better." Dokuja said, escorting Sakura to the kitchen.

A few minutes later the tour of the lair was over and Sakura got settled in a room on the first floor. "Do you think that were the only ones here?" Sakura asked Dokuja, still in the room.

"We might, we might not, hard to tell right off the bat." Dokuja replied.

"Do you think we'll get back home?" Sakura's face looked more serious.

"Of course we will." Dokuja sat on the bed next to her. ""If we got in here, there's got to be a way out too!"

"I wonder what will happen to us when we get back…" Sakura continued."

"I have no idea. But right now isn't the time to think about it. We got to get some rest." Dokuja got up to leave. "Good night." Dokuja said, jumping up to his room to get some sleep. Sakura smiled as she went out like a light from the rush they had today.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Up at the Foot headquarters Orochimaru and Kabuto broke through the gangs of Foot ninja as they went up to the top floor to confront the leader of them. Once they got up to the top floor, leaving all of the Foot ninja dead behind them, they find what appeared to be their boss.

"Welcome." The man up front said. "I've been expecting you."

"Oh really?" Orochimaru responded, unsure of what to think of him.

"Yes, in fact I've been hoping you'd drop by. My name is Oroku Saki. Take a seat. I have a deal to propose to you." Orochimaru turned to Kabuto, and they each nodded to each other, taking a few steps forward.

"I've heard that you're quite the man," He continued. "And I can use your help. I have had encounters with these freaks that are jeopardizing my operations."

"And you want us to help you track them down?" Orochimaru interrupted.

"Exactly. And I've also heard you have a problem with someone as well, yes?"

"There is a few that we wish to get rid of." Kabuto remarked.

"Then why don't we join our forces? Come together for a common goal? It will make our lives so much easier if we worked together to get rid of the thorns in our sides. What do you say?"

Orochimaru took a moment to think. "Very well. But we will require a special quarters for our own purposes."

"Consider it done."

"And we have a guest at the foot of the building. She is with us. Let her in and tell her the details."

Oroku Saki made a motion to a few ninja to get the guest, and called Baxter Stockman on the intercom and had him prepare his new comrades a place in the building. Then Orochimaru and Kabuto led themselves on a tour of the place.

"Well that went well." Kabuto remarked, pushing his glasses up a bit.

"Yes, I almost feel pity attempting to double cross the man to gain his forces and military. But whoever these targets are, they do not look human." Orochimaru looked at an infrared picture of four different people that looked nothing of the sort of any natural ninja. As they were heading to their quarters, they ran into none other than Markue-Rae when they opened the door.

"We've got work to do." Orochimaru said, showing the picture to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hopefully you guys like this story so far. Here's the next chapter.

The next morning Dokuja woke somewhat earlier than usual. He had a rough night with nightmares and it didn't help worrying about his comrades back home. He pulled out a pen and his scroll and wrote a quick entry in it before heading into the kitchen. He went though the cupboards finding the ingredients he needed and a big enough pot, filling it with water. He through in enough rice for everyone as it started to boil. Then he threw the rest of the ingredients in a smaller pot and started to stir, turning it into a sauce of a light yellow color. Mikey came in the door, wondering what was cooking.

"Just thought I'd fix up some breakfast for everyone." Dokuja responded, stirring in the smaller pot.

"It smells good, what is it?" Mikey said, looking in both pots.

"Curry. It's a great thing to eat at the start of the day. Why don't you go see if any one else wants some…" Dokuja looked outside the door, seeing everyone else waiting to get some grub. "I take that as a yes." Everyone grabbed plates and forks and got a serving each as they sat throughout the lair swallowing it all down quickly. The door opened behind Raph as a rat walked out with a walking stick. He wore faded red robes and was shorter than the turtles. He appeared to have an injured left leg.

"I take it you are doing well, my sons." The rat said.

"Master Splinter!" Leo shouted, putting down his silverware and walking over. Splinter saw the two guests of the house, eyeballing them awkwardly.

"Care to introduce me to your friends?" Splinter asked, not lifting his gaze off Dokuja and Sakura. Leo explained how they found them and took them in. "I see. Do you know how they got here?"

"I'm stumped." Donnie answered. "I've been working on all possible ways they could have been transported from wherever they're from, but there's just no explanation yet."

"Heck, I don't even know, and I was there." Dokuja added. "But I'm pretty sure that there are others that came with us."

"Speaking of witch, we might want to get searching." Leo insisted, standing up. "Donnie, take Sakura and take the east side of town. Dokuja and I will take the west."

"Got it." Donnie stood up, escorting Sakura to the door to their left.

"Let's go." Leo took Dokuja to the same door before it shut on them. It started to shake, as if it was moving, and once it stopped it opened again, revealing the inside of an old abandoned warehouse.

_That's cool. _Dokuja thought, Getting out the door as Sakura got into the truck to the right with Donnie. Leo and Dokuja leapt from building to building all over the town for what felt like days. They almost finished the first half of their patrol when Dokuja spotted something in an alleyway. Hinata and Kiba were captured by a gang. They all wore suits, and they had guns. They were thrown into a delivery truck and the door was shut behind them. Dokuja stopped, looking down at the truck which was on the move in the opposite direction. Leo saw it too, getting out some sort of com device as it flipped itself open.

"Donnie, we've got something. It's a black delivery truck, heading north." Leo said.

"_Way ahead of you Leo." _Dokuja could here a faint response over the intercom as the truck he saw before sped past them in pursuit of the truck.

"Donnie, I thought I told you to look on the east side…"

"_We did. You're the one with no sense of direction!" _

"Spare us the details!" Dokuja shouted, starting after the truck on foot. "Let's go!"

"Donnie, slow down a little, we're hitching a ride."

"_Roger!"_

The truck Donnie and Sakura were in was slowing down. Dokuja leaped over to it, landing on the hood, startling Sakura a little bit. Leo jumped on and landed on the roof.

"Donnie, can you get any closer?"

"Working on it!" Donnie hit a red button next to the steering wheel as the vehicle sped up quickly. It almost threw Dokuja off balance and on the road. He looked back and raised his fist a Donnie. "Sorry!" They were almost on the other trucks bumper now. Dokuja was ready to jump on it and break out his friends. As soon as they got close enough for him, he jumped onto the captor's getaway car's roof. Inside, Kiba smelled something.

"That scent…I think we're being rescued." Kiba said, stroking his dog, Akamaru, which was currently unconscious. Hinata gave a faint smile. Dokuja stabbed his blade through the roof as the chains led them both through the floor as well, cutting the fuel line and leading the truck to come to a gradual stop. The two captors crawled out of the car. Dokuja opened the back hatch and found Kiba and Hinata tied up.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just dandy." Kiba replied sarcastically. "You mind cutting us loose now?" Dokuja withdrew a kunai and cut the two captives free.

"I didn't think anyone else was here with us." Hinata stated.

"Don't worry, Sakura's here too." Dokuja said, escorting them both to the truck. The two newcomers spotted Donnie waving at them. Their eyes widened with shock, they stared at each other, then Kiba looked at Dokuja.

"Are they"- Kiba started to ask.

"Nope." Dokuja replied.

"Then are we"- Kiba tried again.

"Nope."

"Then how are they"-

"Long story."

"Okay, who did that?" One of the captors stood up. He was wearing a maroon suit with a yellow polka- dot tie. He had a red mullet on his chin along with a pair of shades. "Whoever did this better be ready for a world of hurt! I'm serious, nobody messes with the mob!"

"Who's this odd ball?" Dokuja asked.

"Yeah, like we know. He's he one who captured us." Kiba said. "And he really was a handful."

"You guys had a problem with a guy in a suit?"

"That does it, waste 'em!!" The leader shouted. The two of the captors pointed guns at them and started firing. Dokuja narrowly escaped the first one.

"I can see why. What kind of weapon is that?"

"We don't know, and quit asking stupid questions!"

Leo came out of nowhere and knocked out one of them. "You guys never seen a gun before?"

Each of them shook their heads.

"Where do you guys live, the Stone Age?"

"And you came from Star Wars." Kiba backfired. "We don't have things like this where we live."

Leo knocked out the guy on the other side. "You four need to do some research. Or you won't last very long here." They all got in the truck and went back to the lair to drop off the newcomers and show them around. They introduced everyone to them as they decided to go searching some more.

"We'll go into four teams. Raph and Kiba, take the north side. Donnie and Hinata, take east. Mikey and Sakura will take the south side, and Dokuja and I got west."

"Make sure to keep your Shell Cells handy. Keep in touch if you find something. And Leo, make sure your really going to the west side this time."

"Okay everyone, let's move!" Leo said, as everyone went to the door. Dokuja and Leo went on foot, Kiba and Raph took the Shell Cycle, Mikey and Sakura were also on foot, and Donnie and Hinata took the Battle Shell (the truck). After another half hour of searching, Raph's team found a lead.

"_Yo guys! I think we got something." _Raph said, on the Shell Cell.

"Go on Raph." Leo said.

"_A couple of whack jobs are in an alley. One's a blonde with an orange jumpsuit and another with shades and a thing for bugs- I HATE BUGS!_"

"That's Naruto and Shino. Pick them up and take them to the lair." Dokuja said, stopping for a second to let Leo catch up.

"You heard 'em Raph." Leo said, hanging up. They were just about to move on when they were surrounded by a gang of Foot ninja, twice the size that Dokuja faced before.

"We've got company!" Dokuja warned as each of them drew their weapons. They were completely surrounded. They exchanged glares as the air grew thicker with heavy breathing. Some of the Foot hump for their chance to strike, but are just as easily thrown back by Leo and Dokuja. The rest jumped in, ganging up on them, but most were taken down swiftly, some died as well. But some got to the two swordsmen, knocking them against a wall. They were cornered, and it all seemed hopeless as the remaining eight moved in for the kill, but for some reason they stopped moving. Dokuja looked over their heads to fins Shikimaru using his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Well, I didn't expect to find you here." Shikimaru said.

"What else is new?" Dokuja stated.

"It looks like you got yourself in a bit of a jam. Thought I might save our skin, just to be nice."

"I take it he's one of us?" Leo asked, getting up.

"Yup. The lazier one of the group though." Dokuja added, as he jumped over the crowd.

"I'm not even going to ask about the frog man." Shikimaru said, letting the ninja go as the two of them did the rest of the work.

"Turtle!!" Leo shouted.

"Whatever. It's just a drag anyway."

"C'mon man, and I'll take you back to where everyone else is." Dokuja said, leaping down to the street and through the nearest manhole without touching the ground. Leo shrugged, following him. Shikimaru scratched the back of his head, following them eventually. Once they got back to the lair he introduced the few newcomers to the rest and got them all rooms. Once they were settled in, everyone gathered by the TV room and had a little chat, to get to know each other.

"So it looks as if there may be more of us around here somewhere." Shino said.

"Yeah, looks that way, doesn't it?" Dokuja replied.

"I wonder who else might've come here with us…" Hinata added.

"Yeah, it seems as if anyone could've come with us." Kiba noted.

"Well we won't know for sure for a few more days. We'll keep searching and see if any more of your friends came here to our world from yours…however it might've happened." Leo stated.

"It sounds as if this might be connected to a rift in time." Donnie said, uncertainly, but making a point.

"You've been watching way too much Star Trek lately, haven't you Donnie?" Mikey mocked.

"As I was saying, from what you all have told me about the teleportation you guys took to get here, it might've been caused by someone accidentally triggering something and opening the rift from your world to ours, causing certain individuals to be taken through the gateway."

"Yeah… not following." Naruto said.

"I expected less." Raph mocked.

"Easy guys." Leo said, attempting to calm down the many people shouting in the room. "It'll take a while to find out what happened, so we can use as many theories as we can bring in." The door opened behind them, revealing Master Splinter and Casey and April.

"Hello my sons." He started. "It seems that we've found more guests to tend to down here. Speaking of witch, I went the long way back and found a few more that may be friends with them." Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurinai stepped in through the door.

"Kakashi sensei! Asuma sensei! Kurinai Sensei!" Sakura shouted all their names as they stepped through the door.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you guys again." Kakashi said.

"I guess we've got more guests, then." Leo said.

"So these guys are your followers?" Asuma asked.

"Yes, and they are also my sons." Splinter said, stepping forward as Leo, Raph, and Donnie showed them around and introduced themselves. Once they got settled in, they had a talk with Splinter, and set up something to pass the time and get some training in for the students from multiple worlds. They stepped out of his room and called everyone for a meeting.

"Alright guys, here's the deal." Asuma started.

"We thought it would be good for everyone to know each others abilities." Kakashi continued for him.

"So therefore we decided…" Kurinai continued.

"To hold sparring matches between you all." Splinter finished. "We already have the matches chosen and we will now go to where they will be hosted. Come." Splinter headed towards the door as everyone else followed. Once they reached the surface they climbed into The Battle Shell and Donnie drove off. Dokuja was sharpening his blades as they drove over to a skyscraper with a rather large and open roof. It was completely abandoned.

"Remember, no fatal force you guys." Kakashi reminded. "We're all on the same side. This is just a sparring match. Master Splinter and the rest of the older people here will be the proctors of the matches. If we find any sign of unneeded force, we'll jump in and stop the fight. Got it?" Everyone nodded. They were all on top of the building now, and Kakashi hung the order of the matches on the wall. Dokuja was last to go, and he was up against Raph. The first match was with Naruto and Mikey. Dokuja didn't really pay attention. He just continued to polish and sharpen his sword. Sakura was sitting next to him, and after the first fight was over, Mikey being the victor, she leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"When are you going to tell them?" She asked. Dokuja could tell she was talking about his past. Even Dokuja didn't think of that until now.

"When the time is right. We just met, so I think it might be a little early for something like that."

"Wouldn't it be best if you told them sooner than later?"

"It might, but I don't want them to go easy on me when it comes to training, at least not yet."

"You are going to tell them sooner or later, right?"

"Of course I will. They deserve to know just as much as you or anyone else that does." Sakura nodded, watching the fight again. Dokuja put his blade away and started on his hand claw, sharpening and polishing them before his fight came to play.

*~*~*~*~*~*

All of the fights besides Dokuja's were done. The victors were Mikey, Leo, Shikimaru, Hinata, Donnie, and Kiba (Shino was left out, uneven amount of people). Raph and Dokuja were standing opposite sides of the roof, weapons ready. Kakashi just told them about the rules; don't go off the edges of the building (you could jump as high as you wanted), no throwing weapons, and for Dokuja, no jutsu with fatal force. Asuma was talking to Splinter.

"I might want to warn you," He started. "Dokuja is the best Genin in our village. A master of stealth and assassination. You can call off the match now if you think that your son doesn't have a chance."

"No," Splinter answered. "Raphael is a hothead, and not the brightest of the brothers, but he does have more determination than them as well. He'll be fine."

"Then I guess this will be an interesting match."

"We shall see."

Kakashi gave them the signal to begin. Dokuja, wasting no time, vanished in a cloud of smoke. Raph looked in all directions, and had no luck of finding him.

_Where is that punk? _Raph thought, still frantically looking from side to side. Then he remembered the first rule of the match, and he looked up, finding Dokuja making a few hand signs.

"Hey," Leo started standing up. "I thought you said no jutsu!"

"Wrong." Kakashi responded. "I said no jutsu of fatal force. This one's probably the weakest Dokuja's got. It's allowed." Leo sat back down. Dokuja had a small ball of water in between his hands, and a small stream shot out and took the impersonation of a snake as it wrapped around Raph's right arm.

"What the heck is that?" Donnie asked.

"That's Dokuja's Water Viper Jutsu. He uses chakra to make it out of water, but it's still solid and unbreakable, and he controls it's every move with his hand. He can do practically anything with it he wants." Kiba responded. Dokuja pulled his arm back, and Raph was sent up towards him. Dokuja got prepared an attack and Raph drew one of his sai for defense. He was prepared to throw it, but then he remembered the rules, he couldn't throw weapons. Instead he held it in his hand, blocking Dokuja's incoming foot. Dokuja tried again, this time with his fist, scoring a blow to Raph and sending him back down crashing into the cement floor they were on. Dokuja landed a few feet away from his opponent.

"It looks like it's over." Shino remarked.

"The fights just begun. And Raph isn't the one to give up so easy." Donnie replied. Dokuja was breathing heavily; Raph was heavier than he thought he was. And just as he thought it was over, Raph jumped out and gave him a kick to the head, sending him out of the boundaries of the battle, falling to the street. Dokuja equipped his hand claw and stabbed it into the side of the abandoned skyscraper, sliding down a little more, but came to a stop in a few seconds.

"Oops…" Raph said, staring over the edge, seeing Dokuja hanging by a thread with his hand claw.

"According to the rules," Kakashi started. "The combatants cannot go outside the edges of the building. However, Raph knocked him off the edge, so therefore, Dokuja is the victor."

"Dang…" Mikey said. "Who would've thought that Raph would lose because he forgot about the rules…?"

"I didn't see that coming…" Donnie stated.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Off on another rooftop, a Foot ninja was wielding a bow and arrow, aiming at Dokuja, which was rendered helpless at the moment. He drew back his arm, took aim, and let the arrow fly through the air towards it's target.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, looks like this story's off to a good start. Let's see how you guys like this chapter… It's a little short, I know. I'll try to update once or twice a week, if possible.

The arrow was cutting through the air, not losing its target. Dokuja saw a glimmer of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and found the arrow heading right for him. He used chakra to get a grip on the wall, letting go of his sword. He used one free hand to catch the arrow midair and another to throw a kunai at the foot soldier, hitting him in between the eyes. He dropped the arrow and took his sword from out of the wall, and leapt up to tell the rest about the uninvited guests.

"Guys," Dokuja stuttered. "We've got"-

"We know." Leo said, pointing to the building across the street. The roof was covered in ninja, numbered over the hundreds mark. Dokuja gave a low whistle as he braced himself for the attack to commence. The Foot soldiers stared them down, and then oddly spread into two sections, leaving a gap in between them. Then an extremely large man with a purple dragon tattoo on one arm and the Foot symbol on the other. He was dressed in a large black shirt with ripped sleeves. He had a pony tail of his hair tied on the back of his head. He also had three scars on his left cheek.

"What the hell is that?" Dokuja said, pointing his finger at the oversized being.

"My first thoughts exactly." Raph replied. "His names' Hun."

"Looks more like an 'it' to me."

"True. Very true."

"It looks like the turtles have friends. No matter. Foot ninja, attack!" Hun said, as the Foot ninja flew across the street and towards the other building with their targets. Dokuja leapt to the edge of the building and pulled out some shuriken.

"Sweet, target practice." He said, throwing six shuriken, hitting four ninja as they fell on the street below. The other ninja drew swords or some other kind of weapon. Dokuja drew his sword and hand claw. He took a stance and vanished instantly. He reappeared across the street, in front of Hun, and after a few seconds numerous Foot soldiers fell in a bloody mess to the street below, raining on the concrete sidewalk, coloring it a putrid red color. Hun grabbed him by the throat and threw him back across the street, sliding on the building and hitting a ventilation system, crushing it under the force of Hun's toss.

"He's going to feel that in the morning." Mikey said. Naruto nodded.

"And you're going to feel my foot up your ass." Dokuja said, standing up and brushing off shards of metal from the impact. He clapped his hands together and pulled them back diagonally; revealing red electricity witch came to a point. Hun's eyes widened faintly. "Let's try something new…" Dokuja's hands left the arrow shaped point of electricity and one went to the center of the point and drew back another bolt of lightning straight back and connecting to the previous work he made. Once he crafted it, it looked like a harpoon or primitive spear. His hand was ready to strike it as it floated in the air on its own. "Lightning Style: Wolf Bane!" Dokuja's hand struck the end of the bolt of energy as it darted forward at blinding speed. It flew past Mikey's face as he screamed yet again. Its target was Hun as it flew across the street. It hit him square in the gut, sending him backward in a shockwave of energy. Donnie gave a whistle with Leo.

"How did he do that?" Leo asked Donnie, which only shrugged.

"It's a kind of jutsu, or technique we use back where we come from." Shikimaru responded. "He made that one himself. Even I didn't see it before. And he's got a lot more where that came from." Leo and Donnie didn't quite get it, but they left it at that for now. Hun was still out there. The Foot already fled, terrified of Dokuja's strength and powers. Hun was still there, and he was armed with a rocket launcher, aiming at Dokuja first. The rocket was blasted, taking it's target, spiraling a little. Dokuja started to focus his chakra into his blade as the chains blasted out and wrapped around the rocket. He started to swing it around as everyone ducked. Dokuja's blades let go, and the rocket was heading back to Hun.

"Uh-oh…" He said, as the rocket collided with him and he was sent off the building and landed on top of a cab, totaling it at he went unconscious. Dokuja let his blades come back to it's hilt as he put it away.

"So, where were we?" He asked, as if nothing happened.

"We'll shuffle the new matches up, between the losers and the winners of today's match, having two different brackets and two different places for the matches. Take a rest and look around the city for today and we'll tell you where to go for your next match." Kakashi explained as the sensei went back to the layer to discuss who should be pared with whom. Dokuja stretched for a second, and left to explore where he'd be staying. Raph said someone should go with him, just in case he got into trouble.

"Did you see how he handled that a few seconds ago?" Donnie started. "I think he'll be fine if he gets into a jam."

"He's right." Naruto cut in. "Dokuja can handle himself easily. Believe me, we've seen him fight tougher than a few thugs and a fat guy."

"Alright, I get it!" Raph yelled. "I'm going back home. You guys make sure you get some rest for tomorrow."

"Right." Shikimaru said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dokuja found a lot around the city. He learned a lot as well. He did a little research, and got himself familiar with the place. He then found a building with the same symbol of the Foot. He thought it might be their headquarters. He left, being cautious of attack, back to the lair.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you mean you ran away!??!" Oroku Saki shouted at a few of his minions. They told him of the attacks' details.

"We're sorry sir, but they overpowered us greatly, we had to"-

"I don't care how strong they are! You never flee from a fight. How many times do I have to teach you this?"

"But sir"-

"No 'buts'! You shall be punished for you're failure. Now, tell me why you ran."

"There was this kid in a black and red mask. He's not human, sir."

"Oh?"

"Yes sir, he can manipulate electricity with the palm of his hands. And his sword has a mind of its own!"

"It sounds like the thorn in my side also came here." Orochimaru cut in once he entered the door.

"Are you saying you know who their talking about, Orochimaru?"

"Yes, all too well. I do not blame them for running from him. His powers are off the charts. All of that driven to beat me."

"He's after you?"

"I don't think he knows I'm here just yet. If he did, you would have met him in person by now."

"And why is he after you?"

"Partly because I captured and experimented on his clan to try and unlock their secrets to their strength for myself, but mainly to get his friend back."

"And who is this friend?"

"An old comrade from his childhood, and my daughter."

"So he's after her?"

"Yes. Even I have problems with him. They cannot be blamed for running in their first confrontation."

Oroku Saki turned to his soldiers. "How many casualties?"

"Twenty-two dead, forty wounded."

"I see. And has anyone had any contact with Hun?" The door opened. Hun was at the door, bandaged and bruised from his fall. "That answers that question. Stockman"-

"_Already on it, master."_ Baxter Stockman said over an intercom.

"Very well. We shall see if we can get this, what's his name…"

"Dokuja Amaratsu." Orochimaru interrupted.

"Yes, we shall see if we can get him to join us."

"I'm afraid we cannot attempt that."

"And why can't we?"

"If Dokuja finds that I'm on your side, there's no way he'll ever join us. He hates my guts for what I caused him in the past. It will most likely backfire if we try recruiting him."

"Then we shall have him…eliminated. Stockman, ready the Foot tech ninja. I want him dead."

"_Understood, master."_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It looks like this story's a huge success. Here's the next chapter…

Dokuja got back to the lair around sunrise the next morning and decided to turn in once he got there. He slept for a few hours and got up again restless around noon. He got himself something to eat and went to watch TV, seeing Mikey was playing a game.

"Hey Mikey, what are you playing?" Dokuja asked, jumping onto the couch next to the green gamer. He didn't respond. "Mikey?" No response. "Hello?" Nothing. "Are you alive?" He was about to smack the back of his head when Leo stopped him.

"Don't worry about him." Leo said. "He's just in his 'game trance'."

"So he can't hear a word I'm saying?"

"About, yeah."

"Donnie popped out from behind the couch. "Just wait until he"-

"Come on!!" Mikey shouted out of nowhere, cutting Donnie off.

"Loses…" Donnie finished. Dokuja backed away and decided to go up to his room and put another entry in his journal. He took a look around his room and thought it was a little empty. He found some Black and red fabric in his pack (which even he forgot what it was for) and started to cut it, sew it together, making a banner he could nail to his wall. It was as long as his room, with a red dragon illustration on it. Dokuja took another look at it and thought it was good the way it looked in here. It was hung up around five that night. Kakashi walked in his room.

"Well, I see you're putting together a comfortable place here." He commented, looking at the banner. "The next series of matches is about to start. Here are directions to where you'll need to be. You're in the third match, so I think you should head out soon." He held out a slip of paper

"Roger!" Dokuja took the pamphlet from Kakashi as he left. The directions led to another abandoned building on the same side of town as the last time, but this one was taller. He arrived before the first match started. Since he had some spare time, he figured he'd come up with some new jutsu until his match began. He was up against Kiba, and since he had jutsu as well, he could use whatever he wanted. He just couldn't leave the roof of the building. His match was called up and Kiba and Akamaru came up to the field. Dokuja walked up with his sword already drawn.

"Alright," Kakashi said, standing between the two. "You two already know the rules against throwing weapons and jutsu is negated because you both use them, correct?" Both Kiba and Dokuja nodded. Akamaru barked with excitement. "Just don't kill each other, okay? Start!" He jumped out of the way. Kiba didn't waste any time, making a hand sign.

"Here I go! Tunneling Fang!!" He shouted, making himself rotate violently in a projectile motion towards Dokuja. He jumped out of the way just before it would have hit him, loosening his hands, letting something fall that Kiba didn't count on.

_What the…Threads! _Kiba thought, as his body was getting bound by threads all over, rendering him pinned down, skidding on the hard, concrete roof of the building.

"You're kidding? Already he's pinned down?" Kurinai commented.

"Not the brightest of your students, is he?" Kakashi replied. "He wanted to get it over with quickly and he didn't see that Dokuja already had a trap ready for him. He charged right in. And now it's what he wanted. It's over…for him."

_Damn it…How couldn't have I seen it? _Kiba doubted his abilities.

"Well that was just too easy." Dokuja mocked. "I didn't expect you to go running into something so simply made for you. I'll tell you what..." Dokuja loosened the threads, setting Kiba free. "Let's have a rematch later. You in?"

"Heck yeah I am!" Kiba said, jumping to his feet. "Just tell me when and where!"

"Here, Midnight."

"See you then."

"This time around, I won't use threads." Dokuja laughed. Kiba joined in.

"It looks like his relationship with everyone is really growing." Kurinai commented, seeing them acting almost like best friends.

"I guess this training is helping him connect with them." Kakashi continued. "Alright. The combatants for the next match please take the field." Dokuja and Kiba returned to the billboard they were on before their match. They sat next to each other. Dokuja put his blade away.

"I'll have to admit, you're a lot better than I thought." Kiba commented. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, and you'll see that I'm a hell of a lot better than anyone thinks I am first hand tonight."

"Looking forward to it!"

"And I think a friend of mine will too…" He pulled off his glove and bit his right thumb, making hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" A small puff of smoke sprouted from a spot on the billboard. Revealed after a few seconds was Hishumaru, a small dragon, he could stand on your hand. He had purple skin, black wings, and a few small black ink illustrations here and there.

"Whoa…where are we?" Hishumaru asked.

"We'll explain later." Dokuja responded.

"And who the heck are those guys?" Hishumaru flew over and studied Mikey. "Hi!" Mikey screamed, falling off the billboard. Kiba and Dokuja busted out laughing. Hishumaru flew back over to Dokuja, hiding from Mikey, who was currently after him.

The matches ended after about half an hour and Dokuja and Kiba got to know each other rather well and became good friends. The victors of today were Leo, Donnie, Hinata, and Mikey.

"Okay you guys. The one's who won this tournament will come here again for their matches. The losers of today we'll go some place elsewhere which we will get the directions for that place tomorrow."

"Take a look around or you can turn in. Either way, the matches will be at the same time tomorrow." Kurinai continued.

"Well, Dokuja, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take another look at some places I haven't seen yet. I want to get familiar with the entire town."

"Just don't forget our match, you hear?"

"Like I'd ever miss it! Hishumaru, follow Kiba back to where we stay, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Hishumaru gave a salute.

"See you guys later then." Dokuja then jumped over the edge of the building, and out of sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A van nearby had a group of people in it, and they worked for the Foot. One was on an intercom.

"We have the target in sight, heading west bound on Tenth Street."

"_Then deploy them and make sure you don't lose him!" _ Oroku Saki was on the other line.

"Roger that. They're on their way." A door on the back of the van opened up, revealing a group of ninja with blue uniforms. They each touched a spot on their chest, and they vanished from sight.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Dokuja was taking a look at Central park. The clock rang eleven times, telling him he should get back for his rematch against Kiba later this evening. On his way back, he felt a presence. He turned swiftly, but saw nothing. _I must be seeing things._ Dokuja thought, as he rubbed the back of his neck, starting on his route to where his match would be held. He felt something pierce his neck, then a tingling sensation as he lost consciousness. A ninja came back into view.

"Eagle to Nest, target apprehended." He- or she- said.

"_Roger that Eagle, bring him back to Cloud."_

"Sir, yes sir!" The ninja threw Dokuja's limp body over his shoulder, touched a spot on his chest again, and they both vanished.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Almost fifteen minutes after midnight. Kiba is pacing back and forth, wondering what's keeping Dokuja. Donnie is in the Battle Shell next to the building.

_What's taking him so long? _Kiba thought. _He should have shown up by now. _"What do you think Akamaru?" The dog in his shirt barked. "You're right. Something isn't right here." He turned to the edge of the building and jumped next to the Battle Shell. "Hey Donnie," He started. "Something's wrong. Dokuja would never miss a match, especially one he scheduled."

"I'll try tracking his Shell Cell." Donnie responded, hitting a few buttons on a keyboard in the back. "Huh, there's no signal."

"Would the weather have something to do with it?"

"No, I always get a signal from everyone's cell if it's still…" Donnie stopped.

"Intact?"

Donnie nodded.

"I knew something was up." Kiba hopped in. "Can you get the signal from where it was last?"

Donnie hit a few more keys. "He was on a building next to Central Park."

"Then let's get going!"

"Way ahead of you!" Donnie started to drive.

_Don't worry, Dokuja. We're coming. Just hang on. _Kiba thought, as they sped down the streets.

*~*~*~*~*~*

They arrived at the top of a building not too far from Central Park. Donnie picked up a crushed Shell Cell off the ground. "This is his alright." Donnie said.

"Let's see it." Kiba held his hand out. Donnie gave the piece of trash to him. "What do you think Akamaru?" His dog sniffed it, and then barked. "I knew it. He was attacked. But there's something different about these guys. If Dokuja was attacked, he wouldn't go down by regular ninja; he'd take them down easily."

"They might have been Foot Tech ninja."

"Come again?"

"Foot Tech ninja have a cloaking device on them, making them invisible. He probably didn't see them coming to fight back."

"Well Akamaru, where'd they go?" His dog barked again. "What do you mean straight up." He looked up, seeing a large aircraft overhead. "Holy shit…" Donnie looked up.

"Whoa…"

"I take it he's up there?" His dog yelped again. "How do we get to him?"

"Need some help?" Hishumaru popped out from behind him, scaring them both. "Would you quit the screaming already?"

"How'd you even get here?"

"I was in the back seat of the car the whole time."

"And how do you expect to help us?"

"Got a piece of paper?" Donnie gave him a sheet from in the Battle Shell. Hishumaru bit his thumb and made an illustration with blood. He put it on the ground and placed his hand on it as a cloud of smoke came from it, revealing a larger dragon. He had a similar skin tone as Hishumaru's. Red illustrations all over and big, red wings. "Hi, Sharimaru!"

"And I thought I seen it all…" Donnie said.

"What's going on, Hishumaru? You're only supposed to use that technique if there was an emergency! And where are we?"

"This is an emergency. Dokuja's been captured and taken up there." Kiba pointed to the air base. "We need a lift up there. That's all. You can go after that."

"Very well. Hop on." Sharimaru crouched, letting Donnie and Kiba on his back. Hishumaru also climbed on. "Hang on!" Sharimaru started soaring in the air, towards the base at a good pace. Donnie almost lost his footing. "I told you to hang on!"

"Sorry…"

_Hang on man, were almost there!_

*~*~*~*~*~*

They got to the aircraft unnoticed and Sharimaru left. They were about to sneak inside. Kiba found a door on the opposite side of where they were standing. They went over swiftly, but quietly. Donnie was about to open the door when Kiba smelled something and pulled him around a corner. "What are you"-

"Quiet!" Kiba cut him off when the door swung open, revealing a pair of ninja in blue uniforms. Once it was clear they entered the door, finding a hallway that split into two directions. Akamaru gave a slight yip. Kiba started right. Donnie followed him closely. They came to another fork. Akamaru barked again, leading them left. They came to the prisoner cells. Kiba looked inside one, seeing Ino, Choji, and Sasuke.

"Hey, I know those guys!" Kiba said, pointing at them.

"I'll bust them out, you go on ahead!" Donnie and Hishumaru headed towards the entrance of the cell when Kiba went farther down the hall. They came to a third fork, this time it split in three directions. Akamaru barked once more, leading them forward. Kiba found more cells, but these were high in security. He looked in one at the end of the hall, finding Dokuja hanging by metal shackles with chakra sealing tags on each.

_Wait a minute…How would these guys know about sealing tags? Furthermore, how would they get them, no, why would they get them if nobody in this world knows about chakra? Questions later, let's get him out of there. _He went around the side when he found the door into his cell. It opened with ease, and Dokuja heard him come in.

"Well, I have a visitor." Dokuja said.

"Yeah, and you're on bail." Kiba pulled off the tags and Dokuja broke the shackles with chakra.

"I still don't know how I was captured…"

"Foot Tech ninja."

"Huh? What, those guys have cloaking devices or something?"

"Yup. And they got you good, too."

"Sorry I missed the match."

"Hey, we can schedule it another time." Kiba smelled something coming closer.

"Or we can do it differently…" Dokuja drew his sword.

"How so?"

"First one out wins. And keep track of how many guys you take down. Just in case we have a tie."

"Donnie's here, busting out Ino, Choji, and Sasuke. What about him?"

"He can handle himself. Ready?"

A few shouts down the hall. "Hopefully." They started out the door when a group of Foot ninja came out in front of them. Dokuja found a fire extinguisher next to him. He picked it up and used the sword to cut the top off. It flew at the crowd of ninja and knocked them all out in one shot.

"Three for me." Dokuja mocked, dashing out the door. Kiba ran after him. More ninja were found down the hall. Dokuja found another fire extinguisher, but Kiba already grabbed it and cut the top with a kunai, sending it at the crowd.

"Three for me." Kiba mimicked. He started down the hall, with Dokuja on his tail. At the first fork Dokuja went the other direction, thinking Kiba didn't know the way, ending up in a bomb shelter.

"Dead end." Dokuja said, about to backtrack when he thought of something really clever. He took off his mask and looked around the area. Donnie was already out of this prison hold. Kiba was on the verge of it. He pulled out a paper bomb and placed it on one of the bigger bombs in the place. He made a mad dash to get out before it all went bang. He caught up with Kiba at the end. They went to jump over the edge, both getting into a tie.

"A tie, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. So how many enemies did you get down?" Dokuja asked.

"Fifteen. And you?" The base blew up behind them. Kiba looked back at it.

"All the rest. And the air base."

"Let's just leave it at a tie."

"But that was fun. Let's go again!"

"The next time you get captured by invisible ninja."

"You're on!"

"But one question…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you swim?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Were about to…" Kiba pointed down at the river below.

"Cannonball!" Dokuja shouted. Kiba just laughed as they hit the water. Donnie found them and led them through a tunnel up to the pool of water in the lair. Sasuke, Ino, and Choji were already there.

"That was tight!" Dokuja shouted, emerging from the pool. Kiba came up soon afterwards.

"You're right. Let's go again!" Kiba shouted.

"We should. Shouldn't we?"

"Yes we should. That was awesome!"

"Not right now you're not," Kurinai started. "You're both soaking wet!"

Kiba and Dokuja looked at each other. "So?" Kurinai just sighed, throwing them each a towel to dry off in.

"We should all go next time." Leo said. Ino and Sakura stared at him sarcastically. "What? It's an idea."

"I second the motion!" Mikey shouted.

"You'd second any motion Mikey." Kiba mocked.

"I third." Raph added.

"All in favor?" Donnie asked.

"I!" All the guys shouted. The girls kept silent.

"Then it's settled. The guys will go and the girls will stay. Donnie, hook in a radar system. And try to find one that's really big. I'm talking HUGE!" Kiba shouted.

"I'm on it." Donnie picked up a bag of tools.

"But right now, we should rack. I'm beat…" Kiba went up to his room.

"In more ways than one…" Dokuja added, also heading up to his room up to his room.

"Shut up!"

"What? It's true!"

"One second guys," Kurinai said, stopping the two of them. "We're short on rooms, so two people will need to split one so we have enough."

"I wouldn't mind bunking with Dokuja." Kiba noted.

"Then it's settled. Move your stuff up. Leo, we'll need a spare bed." Leo left and Kiba went to get his things. Dokuja headed up to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Stockman, report!" Oroku Saki demanded, as Baxter Stockman entered.

"The subject escaped, Master. But I'm doing my best to upgrade security as we speak. He won't break out again."

"He also won't fall for the Tech Ninja again." Oroku Saki noted.

"Don't worry Master; I'm already on upgrading them and other forms of attack. He won't get away on my watch."

"As much as you try to make it sound like it's not as bad, you have still failed me, Stockman…" He pulled out a silver hand claw. "Do you remember the price of failure?"

"No, Master, please!"

A scream, blood, and wrath went through the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. Running out of ideas, so its going to be updated a little slow for a while.

Dokuja woke up with Kiba in hammock next to his bed. He got up in a short while, after Dokuja was dressed.

"Morning." Kiba said, yawning. "Early riser?"

"Yeah, always was." Dokuja responded.

"Well that's something we got in common then."

"Guess so."

"That was fun yesterday, wasn't it?"

"Heck yeah! I love tearing up bases. Especially blowing them up."

"I can tell. But I got to wondering…"

"What is it?"

"What if there are more people out here, more of us somewhere out there? What are we going to do? We're already running short on rooms."

"Then we'll have to bunk two to a room, as were doing now."

"But won't it get a little cramped down here? What if they kick us out?"

"They're not like that. And besides, they enjoy our company. They live with just the five of them down here all the time. Now they have someone to talk to besides each other and they made new friends. You can stop worrying. They won't kick us out. Let's get something to eat and beat Mikey to the TV."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kiba jumped out of bed and rushed for the closet with his clothes in it.

"We'll have to keep it down because the rest are asleep." Dokuja reminded, slipping on his mask. Kiba nodded in response. He got dressed and they stepped outside they're room, finding everyone else awake. They looked at each other in uncertainty as Leo put his hand on Dokuja's shoulder.

"Have a good nights rest?" Leo asked. "You slept in until noon."

Kiba whistled. "So much for early riser, eh?" Both of them busted out laughing as they both went out to grab lunch now. Dokuja was stopped after a few seconds with Leo's hand again on his shoulder.

"Need something?" Dokuja asked.

Leo grabbed something off the back of his neck, and it had a bleeping red light. He called Donnie over. "Oh boy…" Donnie said, examining the piece of equipment.

"What is it?"

"A tracker." Leo interrupted. "Apparently from the Foot."

"Good one, Dokuja!" Sasuke shouted from a distance. "Looks like the master of stealth isn't as good as we thought.

"Shut it, Sasuke! For all you know, you could have one!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Actually," Raph said, pulling one off the back of his neck. "He is."

"What?"

"And the Uchia clan goes down in flames." Dokuja responded, turning around. Sasuke glared at him fiercely, Sharingan flaring.

"So do these two." Mikey said, pulling one off of Choji and Ino.

"Looks like we were all tricked." Choji commented. A loud blaring noise came across the room. Donnie rushed to his desk.

"Someone tripped the security!" He shouted.

"I'll handle it. It's my responsibility." Dokuja said, gearing up.

"You aren't going alone." Kiba said.

"You didn't get bugged."

"So what? I'm not letting you go by yourself." Kiba woke Akamaru.

"Okay then, be on your guard. Donnie, where are they?"

"Go out that door and turn left. Then take a right and another left and you should run into them there."

"Got it. Let's go Kiba!" Dokuja ran out the door Donnie gestured towards, Kiba and Akamaru hot on his tail. They were long gone when Donnie saw something important.

"Not good…" Donnie said, sweating.

"What is it?" Raph responded, touching one of his sais.

"Look for yourself." Raph walked over and stared at the screen. It showed the image of four men with different weapons and each wore a red cape and samurai hat.

"Oh boy…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kiba and Dokuja got to the location and saw the four men. They stood, armed and ready for their attack.

"Nice hats." Dokuja commented. "Ready?"

"Damn straight." Kiba cracked his knuckles.

"Good. Let's take out these…..whatever they call themselves." Dokuja drew his hand claw and sword. Kiba gave Akamaru a food pill. His fur started to turn a reddish shade. Kiba made a hand sign as his dog hopped onto his back.

"Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clones!" A cloud of smoke surrounded them and them Akamaru transformed into his master. They both rotated at a violent pace, and dove at the opponents before them. "Fang over Fang!!" They were about to collide when the adversaries vanished. The two of them stopped and looked around. They reappeared behind Dokuja as one of them took his weapon and lashed out. Dokuja did a few back flips and returned to Kiba's side.

"Not bad, I must admit." Dokuja commented.

"Yeah, but that doesn't help us." Kiba retorted. "How are we going to beat them?"

"By any means necessary." Dokuja lunged out with his sword, nearly hitting one. A second attempted to strike, but Dokuja caught his weapon and gave him a kick to the jaw and continued to the next, which blocked him and threw him into a wall, throwing a spear next to him. A fourth threw a small canister next to each of his encounters, as gas poured out of small gaps in it. Dokuja and Kiba were caught of guard, and now unconscious. One of the soldiers put his hand over one ear.

"We have them."

"_Good, bring them here ASAP."_

"Understood." He nodded to his teammates as they picked them up and carried them to who knows where.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dokuja awoke again strapped to a metal wall, along with Kiba next to him and Akamaru in a cage to his left. He also found a few more of his friends.

"Am I seeing things, or is that…?" Dokuja asked.

"It is I, the Hidden Leaf Village's handsome devil. Rock Lee!" Lee said, with a grin.

"How many times are you going to say that?!" Kiba roared. The door swung open, showing a too familiar face to Dokuja. The man cackled.

"This brings back fond memories, doesn't it?" He laughed again, his eerie voice echoing through the room. Dokuja grew tense as he came through the doorway.

"You son of a bitch!" Dokuja shouted, starting to struggle to get free. A second man started through the door.

"Now, now, watch the language." Kabuto said, standing behind his master.

"Screw your sorry ass! You better pray I don't break loose or you'll be experiencing a living hell!"

"Did I not just say keep it to a minimum? There's a bad vibe growing in here."

"The bad vibe in here is you two fuck heads!"

"You just don't listen do you?"

"Damn straight!"

"Enough." Orochimaru stepped forward and locked gazes with his agitated captive, still struggling to loosen the clasps on his arms. "Some of these memories are getting to you, aren't they? Bringing you back to your childhood when I had you being held with the rest of your clan?" He continued towards Dokuja, witch his shackles were starting to crack. "It isn't easy, is it? Watching your entire family dwindle down to dust before you, and not being able to stop it?"

"Shut your trap!" Kiba shouted, rage in his eyes.

"Getting a little aggravated, are we? I'll be out of your hair if you fulfill my request…" He pulled a knife and put it at Dokuja's throat. "What do you say? His skin or yours?"

"No dice!"

"I'll give you a few hours to think it over. I'm sure you'll have a pleasing answer for me by then." He started out the door.

"You're acting as a fool. Risking yourself for such an ignorant loser as him…such sympathy is an insult to a ninja."

"Does it look like I care?" Kiba glared at Kabuto as he left.

"Kiba, you wouldn't really trade me over to him, would you?" Dokuja calmed down.

"Of course not!"

"He is a fiend of large proportions, but we never turn over a comrade or a friend. That is a promise!" Lee cut in.

"Thanks you guys….now what do you say we get out of here?" Dokuja said, pulling on his shackles as the chains snapped. "They need better shackles in these cells."

"I agree." Lee said, breaking his as well.

"You get Akamaru, I got Kiba." Dokuja drew a knife he kept in his pocket and started to cut the chains off. He broke him free when Lee broke out Akamaru. "Let's see if we can find our gear and ditch this hell hole!"

"Wait!" Lee held out his hand. Dokuja and Kiba paused. "Neji, Tenten, and Guy- sensei are all somewhere in this compound. We need to find them!" Kiba looked at Dokuja.

"What do we do?"

"We break them out, after we get our stuff back." Dokuja broke down the locked iron door and took a quick look around. They're weapons and gear was right in front of them. "Well, that was easy." Dokuja grabbed his sword and placed it on his back.

"You're telling me."

"Now to find the others…" He looked to the cell down the hall, eyeballing the other prisoners. "This is getting too easy now."

"Something's up or irony is on our side." Kiba answered, stroking Akamaru.

"Let's get them out and get out of here." He turned to his side, finding another fire extinguisher. "Tell them to brace themselves."

"You're getting into a habit, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Dokuja took his sword and cut the top off, launching the metal canister at the door, tearing it from its hinges. "Cut them loose and let's go!"

"Looks like the cavalries' here." Tenten said, as Dokuja cut her chains.

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way. We might have missed you if Lee didn't tell us you were here."

"Way to go Lee!" Guy said, as his chains were broke.

"It was creative using this…" Neji said, grabbing the empty extinguisher.

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's just say it was handy." Dokuja cut the last chain on Tenten and started out the door when she stumbled and fell over. "Hey, are you okay?"

"It's no use…I can't walk…" Tenten moaned, clenching her right leg.

"I'll carry her. Can you guys protect us until we get out of here?" They all nodded. "Thanks. Scout ahead; see if you find anything, we'll be right behind you." Dokuja picked up Tenten bridal style and started out the door when the others left.

"Thank you for everything…"Tenten said, shyly.

"Hey, I'm not leaving you hear to die. No one will. As soon as we get out you're seeing a doctor and patching up that leg of yours. Until then, hang on tight. It'll be a bumpy ride." Dokuja started at a light jog out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few hallways passed. Lee and the others are still looking for a way out. Dokuja's not too far behind now. He caught up when they reached a dead end.

"Now where?" Dokuja asked, Tenten still in his arms.

"I-I don't know…" Kiba responded. "Even Neji's lost in this place, there doesn't seem to be a way out."

"Well, I'd avoid something this desperate, but we have no way out. So we're going to make one. You guys ready?"

"Hopefully." Kiba commented, looking around the area for weak points in the structure. Lee was getting anxious as footsteps came from down the hall.

"Oh crap, everyone get ready!" Dokuja said, taking shelter with Tenten around the corner. Kiba and the others took formation. A minute passed and still nothing.

"Was it a false alarm?" Tenten asked, clutching Dokuja's arm tightly in fear and nervousness.

"I don't know, I'll go check. Will you be alright?"

"Of course."

Dokuja turned the corner, seeing his new friends were with his old ones. "It's okay, it's safe." Dokuja picked Tenten up like he did before and took her around the corner. "Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey."

"Well, now that you're here, let's get out of here."

"I'm not going to ask." Tenten commented.

"I'll explain it later. Where's the wheels Donnie?" Dokuja looked over at the technical wizard. He pressed a few buttons on his remote.

"Right under us."

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get out of here! Kiba, Lee, Neji"-

"Way ahead of you. Plug your ears everyone…" An explosion blew a hole in the wall and everyone started jumping down. They were three stories up.

"Here we go…" Dokuja jumped out the door, feeling the cold breeze of the night sky all over him as he hit the roof of the Battle Shell and went inside with Tenten. "She needs medical attention."

"I figured." Leo said. "Nearest hospital, Donnie."

"Got it."

They drove off and dropped Tenten off at the hospital. Her leg was broken in a few places, but a few weeks on crutches and she'll be fine. They started to bring up the issue on the shortage of space in the layer.

"If there's much more people to take in, we'll really get cramped in here." Kakashi commented.

"If we have to, we'll find another place and split the groups up." Splinter responded. "But I no longer feel an aura around the city as I have before."

"Are you saying that no one else is out there?"

"Possibly, but we can't be too careful. We'll continue our search for a few more weeks and see if we come up with anything. Other than that, I say it's about time we settle down and relax. We have a long war ahead of us."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long waits, running out of ideas, and the writers block isn't helping. Anyway, next chapter's right here…

Dokuja woke up the next morning after a rough night and got himself dressed. Kiba woke up after a few minutes and said his name, drawing his attention.

"Yeah?" Dokuja replied, slipping on his mask.

"Who do you, well, like?" Kiba asked, throwing on his jacket.

"Huh?"

"You know…"

"What? Do I really have to?"

"Are you a man?"

"Yes."

"There's your answer."

"And who might you like?"

"Hinata, easy. You're turn."

"No wonder you're so competitive towards Naruto…" Dokuja sat down on his bed.

"Hey, don't go changing the subject on me!"

"What?"

"Answer the question, c'mon…"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I just never felt that connection with anyone."

"Oh, yeah right!"

"I'm serious"-

"And then how do you explain yesterday with Tenten?"

"That was unavoidable."

"Anyone could've carried her, but you insisted. Why is that, I wonder…" No response. "Ha! I knew it!"

"Hey, don't get carried away, alright?" Dokuja stood.

"Uh-huh, sure…" Kiba stood and started out the door.

"Can we please keep this between us, at least for now?"

"Sure, but it won't help with hooking the two of you up…" He held out his fist. Dokuja gave it a bump with his own.

"I'll work on that myself."

"Hey, same goes for me, you hear?"

"Got it." Dokuja leaped across the room and landed next to the kitchen to fetch some breakfast. Kiba wasn't too far behind. The four girls were on the couch, talking to Tenten, having her leg propped up on a stool and her crutches next to her.

"So," Ino said, looking at the rest of the group. "Who likes who? I'm curious."

"We all know you like Sasuke, Ino! Well, not that it's a bad thing, I like him too, but seriously, you don't go out asking people that…" Sakura noted.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm just curious here is all." Ino continued. "Well, I'm pretty sure Hinata likes Naruto…" She looked over to her as her face went beat red and she passed out. "Yeah…now I'm positive. But that leaves the person I've been dying to ask…" She turned to Tenten, as she turned back with a slight blush. "Well? Anyone on your mind?"

"Ino!" Sakura shouted at her rival. "Did I not just tell you to"-

"No, no, Sakura," Tenten said, rubbing her cast on her left leg. "I don't mind. I wanted to talk to you guys about it anyway…"

Ino gave a light shriek of excitement. "Who is it?"

"Oh, you guys are going to laugh so hard…"

"Come on, girl!"

"Well, he usually doesn't show his face to anyone I've known if he can help it"-

"Oh my god! You're in love with Kakashi? Sorry girl, but that would not work." Ino interrupted.

"Ino, let her finish!" Sakura spat. She turned back to Tenten. "Go on."

"Well, he shown up recently, went up against that Gaara kid and won, helped me out of that prison…"

"Him? The guy with fashion issues and not to mention a freak? You gotta be kidding!"

"Don't talk about him that way!" Tenten yelled.

"Yeah Ino! He's actually a nice guy, once you get to meet him." Sakura joined in on Tenten's fury. "I think you two will go great together."

"You think so?"

"I know it!"

"Anyone want breakfast?" Dokuja called from the kitchen. "Made scrambled eggs if anyone wants some." All the mutated friends ran towards their early meal. Ino left as well, along with Hinata, after she woke up. Sakura turned to leave as well.

"You want me to bring you some?" She asked her crippled friend. "If Dokuja can do anything, he can cook!"

"Sure." Tenten said, weaving through her field of thoughts once again. After Sakura brought it out, they started to eat and talk.

"This is really good, isn't it?" Sakura said, indulging in her breakfast. Tenten nodded in agreement. They both finished and Sakura took their dishes back. Once she returned, Tenten spoke.

"Sakura, what does Dokuja like? I figured you'd know the most about him since your on his squad."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You don't need to act to get him to like you. Believe me, that's the last thing he'd want. Just be yourself. He'll fall for you easily."

Tenten blushed, and then smiled. "Really?" Sakura nodded. "Thanks."

"Hey, what can I say?"

"Dang, that was a rush. I had to make a second batch to keep up with those four turtles." Dokuja said, coming up behind them. "What's on the news, maybe something important is going on today."

"I don't know, never turned it on." Sakura turned on the TV to the news. It was on the weather. "Well, looks like we're staying in here today. The rain might be a problem."

"Eh, no problem. I'm tired from yesterday anyway…" Dokuja said, stretching.

"Want to, uh, have a seat?" Tenten said, shaking a little.

"Sure, couldn't hurt." Dokuja jumped over the couch and landed in between the two of them. "How's the leg?"

"Well, it's better than yesterday. And it could be worse if you didn't help me back there."

"Hey, I just did what I had to do. Never leave a friend behind is one of my mottos in life."

"It's a good one to follow."

"Uh, I'll go see if I can find something for Naruto. He's been asking me for it for I don't know how long…" Sakura got up and left. A news report came on, reporting many bank robberies going on simultaneously across the city. Dokuja yelled for Leo and filled him in on the details.

"We'll go in groups. Someone should stay behind with Tenten in case it's a trick of some sort." Dokuja raised his hand.

"The best has to guard the wounded." He quoted. Kiba gave him a thumbs up, even though Dokuja didn't see it. Tenten blushed a little.

"Alright then, everyone else, let's go!" Everyone else geared up and left, leaving Tenten and Dokuja alone.

"Well, looks like this time the actions in their favor." Dokuja noted.

"If you want to go, you can." Tenten said, looking back at him.

"I've had enough of that for now. Yesterday really took it out of me; I could almost sleep for days…"

Tenten giggled. "I hope not, I need someone to keep me company."

"Yeah, I hear you. Down here can really get pretty quiet."

"How did you learn how to cook so well?"

"My mom taught me when I was young, and I guess I modified the recipes and came up with what I have now."

"That's interesting. My parents started to as well just recently. I don't have much experience yet, but I'm working at it."

"That's cool."

"That blade of yours, where did it come from?"

"It was said to be a gift to the Amaratsu clan for helping the Land of Lightning gain peace with most of its neighboring nations. They sealed it in a temple outside the Cloud Village because it was too powerful to use, and it might spring a war to get it."

"Then why'd they give it to you?"

"That one still puzzles me."

"You know, you're a really nice"- Blaring alarms cut her off short.

"That's great!" Dokuja ran over to Donnie's computer. "Multiple ninja, coming in from the left. We've got to get you someplace safe." Dokuja ran back over to Tenten and picked her up. "Make sure you stay down, I'll take care of whatever may be coming our way." He jumped up to a room on the second floor and put her down on the bed. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful…" Tenten muttered after he left. Dokuja ran out the door to see who was coming in.

*~*~*~*~*~*

A few minutes of weaving through tunnels before Dokuja found his invaders. Seven ninja with a Sound headband on their foreheads. He drew his sword. One of them spotted him.

"Get him!" All of them charged. Dokuja made a few hand signs and clapped his hands together. He pulled them apart slowly, making a straight line of electricity in between his palms.

"Lightning Style: Energy Spear Jutsu!" Dokuja yelled, throwing the newly formed weapon at the crowd. He hit four of the seven with it, but three remained. He braced himself for them to come closer. He punched one in the head, then kicked the second in the gut and grasped the thirds throat. "Now, are you going to tell me who sent you?"

"That isn't necessary…" Kabuto's voice echoed through the tunnels. Dokuja dropped the last ninja and kicked him in the head to make sure he was immobilized. Then he whipped around, seeing the purposive leader of the group fiddling with his glasses. "I thought they might have left the weakest one behind."

"What do you want?" Dokuja stepped closer.

"I'd stay back if I were you." Another ninja came around the corner, holding a kunai to Tenten's throat. "You wouldn't want this little miss to have one less neck, would you?"

_Damn it….what do I do? _Dokuja thought, eyes shifting back and forth between Kabuto and Tenten, trying to come up with a plan. But all of his ideas fell short. He was too far at range, and any sudden or questionable moves will end in Tenten's death.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah, here's the next chapter. And I need to figure out what you guys think, so when you're done with this, could you review with your thoughts and ideas? Really appreciate it.

"Well, what's it going to be?" Kabuto mocked. Dokuja had no idea what to do here. All he could do is give them whatever they wanted.

"What do you want?" Dokuja asked.

"That's more like it. We only require one thing of you….your death." Dokuja froze.

"No! Don't do it!" Tenten shouted, frightened.

"Shut up!" Her captor screamed, drawing the knife closer to her neck as a tear trickled down her face.

"Well, what's your decision? Your life or your friends?" Kabuto picked up his glasses.

"You're a cruel man, Kabuto. And a sly one…" A short silence. "Just let them go." Tenten couldn't help but cry.

"A wise choice. You would sacrifice yourself for your friends. Noble, but psychotic." Kabuto withdrew a kunai and raised it, prepared to throw it directly at his target. "I hope that you have a great time in the afterlife because of it. Well, not really." A shadow came up from behind him and bound up in his. "What the hell?" Dokuja looked around the corner, as did Tenten.

"Well, it's a good thing they sent me back early to check on you." A voice echoed through the tunnels. It was Shikimaru. "If I didn't show up, this might've gone a little rough."

"I thought you'd show at the last minute." Dokuja said.

"Sure. Just before you got another hole in your skull."

"Yeah, about the size of it."

"Now, you going to let her go?" He looked over to the one holding Tenten.

"You'll pay for this, got me?" Kabuto cut in. "I'll make not just his, but everyone's death excruciating and dreadful you wish you never have butt into this." Kabuto and the other ninja disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Tenten to fall over.

"Dang, Shikimaru, I owe you one." Dokuja remarked, going over to Tenten's aid.

"Don't mention it. It may have been a drag, but it had to be done. Let's go back." Shikimaru started to walk away. Dokuja started to pick Tenten up, when she threw her arms around him and continued weeping.

"You weren't going to actually do that, were you?" She whispered.

"I was doing what had to be done." He replied.

"Please….don't do that again…"

"And let you go in my place? No deal. I can't do that." Tenten froze. "Now let's get you back before you get sick." Dokuja picked her up and took her back to the layer.

_**The Next Day…**_

Dokuja was shaken awake by Kiba. "Hey, c'mon, we got visitors."

"Who is it?" Dokuja groaned, rolling out of bed.

"April. She has some things for us. And we're going to a ball."

"A what?"

"You never have been to a dance before?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well, this will be your first time then. It's tonight, and you got to wear this…" He tossed a bag as Dokuja looked in it.

"No way."

"Way, bro. Way. And yes, I have one too." Dokuja almost laughed. "Hey, I look snazzy in it! You… we'll see when you put it on. Don't worry, I'm leaving…" He went out the door, then popped his head back in. "Oh, and all the girls are wearing dresses. And damn, Tenten is a knockout!"

"And Hinata?"

"Even better! Now throw that thing on and check these people out!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Oh, and you have to lose the mask, too."

"Okay then."

A few minutes passed, and Dokuja was dressed in his new outfit: a black suit, parted, a dark red button up, black dress pants, and, yes, a black tie to top it off. Kiba walked in to see if he was done and saw him in his new outfit.

"And I thought I looked good in my outfit, look at you!" Kiba noted. "You look like a freaking rich kid from a comic book!"

"No I do not jump around in a frickin' bat suit with a utility belt, car, and weird ass boomerangs." Dokuja mocked, chuckling.

"Well, your close enough. Go on outside, and make sure not to mess up those duds. April will fill you in on where were going. This is going to be fun!"

"I bet it will."

"Oh, and use the ramp." Dokuja walked out the door.

"What ramp?" He looked to the right. "That ramp."

"Yeah, it's new to make it easier to get around here." April said, from the first floor. She was in a white dress. "Don't you look good in that new suit."

"I have to admit, I like it."

"I figured you would. They are your colors. The girls are in the other room, if you want to see them. The guys are still getting ready."

"Alright then. So where are we going?"

"We're going to a dance hall. It's just a formal thing and I thought it might be fun and give you guys a break from all this."

"And what if you're not much of a dancer…?"

"Don't worry about it, there's a restaurant and a bar with a few other attractions."

"That's good." He thought someone was staring at him, so he turned his head and found the girls eyeballing him. "Need something?" He asked, starting down the ramp.

"We just, uh, never have seen you without your mask before…" Ino said. She was in a purple dress with glitter shining all over it.

"Uh-huh. So you like the outfit?" Dokuja was now at the bottom of the ramp.

"Heck yeah! You almost look better than Sasuke. Almost."

"Yeah. Never wore one of these before. I like it."

Ino nodded. "I'm pretty sure a lot of other people will too." Dokuja took a look at everyone else in the room. Hinata wore a green dress, Sakura wore a red gown, and Tenten wore a black dress, witch Dokuja obviously fell for.

"I'm going to take a look at the rest of the guys, see if their ready yet." Dokuja walked away.

"Damn he's hot…" Tenten remarked.

"And he's yours." Ino said.

"You think?"

"Heck yeah, I think! Did you not see the way he looked at you? He must've fallen head over heels for you twice!"

Tenten smiled. "You really think so?"

"How many times are you going to ask us that?" Sakura cut in.

"I guess you're right."

"Speaking of which, how are you walking?" Tenten was not using her crutches and her cast was removed.

"Got better faster than expected." Tenten suggested.

"Eh, who cares? This is your night, so make the most of it!"

"Just hope you get lucky with Sasuke!"

"What am I? Invisible?" Ino remarked.

"Oh, sorry…"

Dokuja was around the corner, talking to Kiba, which was now in his suit, but his had a grey button up instead of Dokuja's red, and he also had a gleaming silver tie to go with it.

"Well, what did I tell you? A knockout, right?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, that suit does look good on you." Dokuja said.

"I wasn't talking about me, I was talking about Tenten."

"Dude, I took a glance at her, and I felt like I died and went to heaven."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Everyone's going to this thing, but not everyone will get a date unless they get one at the dance hall. I almost feel sorry for them."

"And what makes you so sure you won't be one of them?"

"I already have a date, thank you."

"So she said yes?"

"Why not, I'm a beast!"

"True…"

"In fact, Tenten is the only one without a guy to go with. If I were you, I'd ask her pretty soon before she's taken." Dokuja swallowed a lump in his throat. "Wait…"

"Yes, I'm nervous, okay?"

"So you're shy, so what?"

"Hi you two." Tenten came out of the room.

"Hi." Dokuja said.

"Dokuja was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with him." Kiba shot, out of nowhere.

"Kiba!"

"What? You didn't have the nerve, so I did it for you. What's wrong with that?"

"You could've told me you were going to first."

"Actually, the girls are asking the guys this time around, Kiba." Tenten noted.

"Oh shit, I forgot…" Kiba slapped his forehead.

"But I was going to ask him anyway. So I guess it's safe to assume a yes?"

"More like absolute certainty." Dokuja chuckled.

"Well, that's settled then. And don't worry about it, everyone fell for it. April forgot to tell everyone. Once they found out, Ino and Sakura rushed to Sasuke and asked at the exact second."

"I'd assume that one." Dokuja noted.

"But the funny thing is they were both rejected at the same time. Sasuke wanted to go alone."

"What is he, gay?"

"That might be true." Tenten smiled.

"Hey everyone, the limo's here!" April shouted.

"Limo?" Kiba asked.

"We've got to travel in style, don't we?" Tenten started for the elevator. Kiba and Dokuja looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

"I wonder where Hinata is…" Kiba noted. Someone tapped his shoulder. "Oh, there you are."

"Is that everyone, then?" April asked. Everyone agreed as the elevator rose.

"Wait, where's Leo and the others?" Dokuja asked, just now remembering them.

"They are considered freaks around regular humans, so they didn't come along. Instead they decided to watch the streets and stop gang activity."

"Okay then." They hit the top and the door opened, revealing a long black limousine. "That's huge!"

"There's a limit to four a compartment in this luxury cruiser, and there's just enough room to fit all you guys."

"Hey, split the back one with us!" Kiba asked Dokuja.

"Want to?" Dokuja looked at Tenten.

"Why not? We can make a double date of it!" Tenten replied.

"Let's fall in then." Dokuja escorted his date to where his best friend was going and let her into the car before himself as he shut the door and examined the interior. The four seats faced each other in two rows, and in between them was a bucket of ice with a few bottles of champagne and wine in it with four glasses around it. "Isn't this nice?"

"It sure is! How could April afford all this?" Kiba replied.

"She won the lottery. Three million." Tenten stated.

"Whoa!" Dokuja and Kiba said simultaneously.

"And, whatever's left over will be split evenly between all of us so we can get some new clothes and other things to decorate our rooms."

"Now isn't that nice of her." Dokuja noted. "She better keep some for herself though."

"She will. A good one hundred thousand of it is going right into her savings account." Hinata replied.

"She's going to be rich!" Kiba replied, enthusiastically.

"She should enter again, maybe she'll win more." Dokuja chuckled.

"I hope. I want to go out more, see what this place has to offer, you know?" Tenten replied.

"Hey, I can use my share for that."

"That's nice." Tenten smiled.

"Now," Dokuja grabbed the bottle of wine and took the cork out, pouring an even amount into each glass and picked up his own. "I'd like to make a toast. To April, for giving us this opportunity, and to our welfare. May our lives be entwined and of good fortune."

"Amen to that." Kiba said, as the group of four clanged their glasses together and took a sip of their drink.

"Now make sure not to drink too much, you hear?" Dokuja said to the others.

"No promises." Kiba said, taking another sip as everyone laughed. "Lighten up, nothings going to happen to us for having a little wine."

"That is not entirely true. We'll have a ball." Dokuja said, Kiba leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, there isn't any separate rooms we can get there. A shame, but for the better."

"Kiba, you pervert." Dokuja mocked, taking another sip of his drink.

"What did he say?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, nothing…"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A little slow, I know, but I got writers block recently. Working as fast as I can here.

It was a smooth and joyful ride for the group of friends. After about a half hour of driving through the city streets they ended up at a large skyscraper, at least twenty stories, if not more. April explained to them that they were going on the top floor. Everyone went in and took a look at the ground floor interior. First class, five star, practically for a billionaire's bachelor party. Bright red carpeting, large chandeliers on the ceiling, gold symbols and artwork on the walls, along with many different paintings. Everyone was amazed they were in such a place.

"Look at this place!" Kiba noted, looking at a sculpture in the middle of the room, made of ice.

"It's like a castle in here." Tenten replied.

"Okay guys," April called, leading them to a series of elevators as they slipped into one. April hit a button as a soft ding sounded and the group started upward. The group hit the top floor with another ding and the door opened as soothing ballroom music poured into all they're ears. Like April said earlier, there was a dance floor, a restaurant, a bar in the far corner, but there was also was a balcony witch had four chairs behind a clear glass sliding door, with a bucket of ice and a few glasses and bottles of wine like in the limo. "Here we are, have a good time, see you at the limo at two o'clock, got it?" Everyone nodded and she left for the restaurant to the right.

"Well, what do you want to hit first?" Kiba asked.

"Let's get some food." Dokuja responded. "Then we can go out to the balcony, maybe get a few drinks."

"Sounds like a plan." Tenten giggled as the four of them grabbed a booth in the far corner. When a waiter came by they all ordered steaks along with some champagne. "They grew to talking through the meal, and both of the couples grew somewhat closer by the end as they went out to the balcony. Dokuja took a look at the street below.

"What a view." He noted, as the sounds of the night flooded into his ears.

"Everything looks so small." Tenten agreed, wrapping her arms around one of his.

"Come on you two, have a drink!" Kiba suggested.

"No thanks, I had enough for now." Dokuja said, leaning up against a wall next to the door.

"Your loss, man." Kiba poured himself another glass. Dokuja trailed off in his thoughts as he stared at the stars and the moon in the sky. That's when he started hearing people yell and scream.

"Everyone on the ground!" Someone said, from behind the wall. Apparently everyone did what he said.

"Kiba, detail me." Dokuja said, making sure no one else can hear him.

"A crazy lunatic just came up from the elevator with a couple of his buddies, all of them armed." Kiba responded. I don't think they can see us out here."

"How many?"

"Three or four, and they've got everyone besides the four of us."

"Well, can't be helped." Dokuja pulled out his mask from his back pocket as everyone gave him a what-the-fuck look. "Got to come prepared." He slipped on his mask. "I just wished I had my sword on me. Oh well." He started to take of his other clothes, with his usual garments underneath. Then he heard a gunshot.

"Now, everyone empty your pockets and nobody will die." Everyone clamored for their wallets or jewelry and threw them at his feet. "Is this all you got? Come on, cough up the rest before I pull out our new members to cut your throats open." Dokuja gained an odd feeling of a familiar presence.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Kiba insisted.

"Okay," Dokuja kicked through the glass door and into the room. "Jigs up, guys."

"Oh really?" The presumed 'leader' commented. "And just who is going to stop us?" The four men pointed their guns at him.

"Who do you think?" A man came out of the elevator behind the other four.

"What is taking you so freaking"- He glanced at Dokuja. "Hey! It's the brat that foiled our kidnapping a few days ago! Waste him!" The four of them started to fire when Dokuja leaped foreword, having to twist in the air to dodge incoming bullets, two of them skimming along his right arm, but nothing serious as he landed at one of the armed robber's feet, then giving him an uppercut to the jaw and took his gun. He gave it a quick look over and tossed it aside. The second man started to fire again, but was quickly halted when Dokuja gripped his wrist and twisted, making him drop his weapon and fall to his knees. He reached for the gun again, but Dokuja shattered it under his foot.

"You're pathetic." Dokuja spat, kicking the man again, knocking him out. The third and fourth man began shooting again as Dokuja went between the both of them and executed a split kick, sending them both against different walls. Then only the real leader and he remained.

"Why do I have to do everything?" He said, pulling out two guns, one in each hand. He then began firing at Dokuja, which dodged all of the bullets but one that skimmed his right cheek and got some blood flying in the air, but nothing too hurtful. He then gave him a kick to the gut and sent him against the elevator door. He hit a switch as the door swung open. He slid himself inside and hit another button as the door started to shut. "I'll get you for this, you hear me? The mob won't be brought to its knees because of the likes of you!" The door shut. Silence overcame the room. Dokuja wiped the blood from his wounds and turned around and picked up the gun to examine it when a large beam of light came blaring through the glass door of the balcony. It was a police chopper.

"Put the weapon on the ground!" Someone shouted over the intercom of the helicopter. "The building is completely surrounded! You are under arrest!"

"What? But I didn't even do anything"-

"Tell it to the judge!"

"You can ask anyone here! I did nothing!"

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law"-

"What the hell is this?" The second elevator opened, revealing the S.W.A.T. team.

"Hands behind you head!" One of them shouted.

"Why won't you"-

"Do it!

_Damn…What now?_ Dokuja thought. The police won't listen. He's going to be arrested for something he didn't do. Under his panicked state, he turned to the balcony and made a mad dash to get the heck out of there, jumping over the ledge and prepping a thread and a kunai, tossing it at the ledge of another building and swinging by it, landing on another building across the street, again running as Kiba and the others watched. The helicopter started to follow him through the streets. Kiba yelled at the team that was in the building.

"What the hell?!" He screamed.

"Sir, please try to calm down. We're on his tail, he won't get away."

"That's the problem! He saved all of us! And you're going to blame him for the crime! Is that your version of justice?"

"And who will back up that story, sir?" Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, Neji, April, and everyone else stood. "So he saved you all, did he? Give me a minute." He turned away. "Eagle One, the suspect is not guilty of the crime. We have multiple witnesses claiming that he saved these people and prevented the crime; tell him to get on the chopper so he can get a ride back here and we can give him an award for his work."

"_Roger that," _Several minutes pass by. _"Team Three, he isn't buying it, claims it's a trick to get him arrested. He is still on the run."_

"No wonder, we scared the shit out of him."

"_We just lost the suspect somewhere in the financial district, still on the run. Reporting back to base to triangulate his position."_

"Damn," He turned back to the rest and told them the news. Tenten started to cry. Kiba was furious, cursing them for not listening to him in the first place.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_If that's the price of saving the day, I'm not doing it again. _Dokuja told himself, still on the run, now close to Central Park. He sat down on a ledge and took his mask off, now having a blood stain to where the bullet cut his face open. He looked down and saw a woman getting mugged, but he didn't do anything. He thought he might get charged for petty theft on top of the other incidents today. So he just stared down and watched the crime take place, not caring about anything anymore besides just getting back to the Leaf Village, where he belonged.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, it's been a while since I've updated, but I have a tight schedule with marching band and some other stuff.

**Foot Headquarters: 2300 hours.**

The news broadcast was live on the incident at the dance hall and Dokuja fleeing. Oroku Saki was watching, along with Hun and Baxter Stockman. They got to the point when Dokuja fled from the authorities when Hun finally spoke.

"Looks like it's time to move." He commented.

"Yes, the time has come." Hun started to leave. "Remember, since he met you in combat, he won't take you kindly at first. Go easy."

"Understood." Hun shut the door behind him.

"Why trust such a behemoth for this job?" Baxter asked. "He can't do anything properly!"

"He's done much better than you ever had in your lifetime. And at this rate of failure, it won't be much longer." Baxter stopped talking.

*~*~*~*~*

**Lower East Side: 0100 hours**

Dokuja was patching up his wounds with some rags he found on a clothesline in a nearby ally, ripping it into pieces and tying it to certain areas to stop some of the bleeding. After he was done he trailed in his thoughts.

_Why? _ He thought, confused. _I saved lives, not taken them, and still they put me to blame, run me out, chase me down and try to get me under arrest for something I prevented. So much for the authorities being the good guys. _He heard chopper blades cutting through the air behind him. _Speaking of which…_

"You! Stop in the name of the law!"

"What law? Last time I checked you tried to frame me for something I stopped before you got to it. I've had it with you cops!" Dokuja jumped over the side of the building he was on and swung from a pole and then was on the run again, the chopper in pursuit.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Turtle's Layer: 0130 Hours**

"Where is he?" Leo asked Kiba, after they explained the situation to him.

"No idea, he could be just about anywhere in New York by now." Kiba responded, shrugging.

"Don, can you track his Shell Cell?"

"Way ahead of you." Don typed up some sequence on the keyboard next to him and a blip appeared on the screen. "He's on Cherry Street, west- bound. Looks like he's heading to Central Park, and he's running."

"Probably being chased by another chopper." Kiba noted. "We'll need that truck of yours to keep up with him."

"Let's move you guys!" Leo ordered, as Kiba, Donnie, Raph, Hinata, and himself went to track their friend down. Tenten watched from her room.

_Just hang on, we're coming. _She thought as they left.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Police Chase: 0200 Hours**

"Will you just leave me alone?" Dokuja asked the pilot.

"Not until you stop and let us talk"-

"Forget it!" The pilot turned off the speaker and turned into his headset.

"Eagle Three, the subject is not coming quietly; we'll need to use force to capture him before he sits down to talk."

"_Understood." _

_That's it, I'm sick of this guy! _Dokuja drew a paper bomb and strapped it to a kunai and was ready to let it fly, but he hesitated when he heard something go off to his left side: a rocket launcher. It flew across the night sky and collided with the side of the chopper, engulfing it in flames.

"We're hit! We're going down fast! Mayday! May"- The chopper crashed into a building as it exploded. Dokuja skidded to a stop and looked over to see who exactly fired that missile. He identified the man, but couldn't believe it. It was _**Hun. **_The last man he wanted to see right now. But, however, he seemed like he was on Dokuja's side this time.

"What do you want?" Dokuja asked, drawing his sword a little.

"I didn't come to fight," Hun replied, putting his arms down as a sign of peace. "I came to talk."

"About what?"

"I saw the news broadcast, about what happened at that dance hall." Dokuja's heart skipped a beat. "Nowhere for you to go, nobody to trust?"

"What does that matter to you?"

"For starters, if you agree, that won't need to be a part of your life anymore."

"What are you proposing?"

"I want you to join my gang, that's all."

"Gang?"

"Yes, of course. Just think about it, this city can be within your fist if you decide to come with us. Plus, if we get the finances, we might be able to find a way for you to get back to where you belong." Dokuja almost jumped for joy when he heard that. "Those turtles don't care if you return or not, they wanted you out once you came in with them and brought all of your friends along."

"What?" Hun pulled out a tape recorder and hit play."

"This has gone out of hand." Leo said in the recording.

"There's too many, it's starting to get cramped in here." Donnie said.

"Heck, I can't even use the TV anymore!" Mikey yelled.

"They gotta go!" Raph shouted. Hun stopped the tape.

"Proof enough?" Dokuja's Shell Cell started beeping, and he pulled it out of his pocket and started to think.

_I hate to say it, but Hun's got a point. I never really trusted those four, and they wanted me out once they found me. And, more importantly, if I go with him, I might be able to get home… _Dokuja dropped the cell on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"Excellent." Hun said, with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Alright, there's a twist for you, now let's get back to business…

**Purple Dragon Hangout: 0235 Hours.**

Dokuja just arrived and walked through the main door, giving the guarding members a three fingered salute. He took a moment to take in his surroundings: graffiti all over the walls, an arena in the middle of the room with a cage hanging above it, and more druggies and drunks than he could count. A madhouse, but Dokuja felt somewhat at home for unknown reasons. He was being escorted over to a corner with all the new members of the day when someone stopped him.

"Who the heck are you supposed to be?" He asked, sarcastically and with attitude. Dokuja could tell he was high. "You look like you're supposed to be some sort of costume freak!" He gave Dokuja a shove. "You don't belong here, little boy. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back home to mommy with her milk and cookies?" Dokuja got mad fast, knocking him a short distance into the air and grabbing his ankles, twirling around twice and throwing him along a table with assorted stolen cigarettes and other drugs.

"Let that be a warning to anyone that pisses me off." Dokuja said. Almost everyone was mad at him for causing this mess, drawing chains and bats and walking towards him from all directions. Hun gave them a signal to back off. They all did as they were told.

"There's only one way we can settle this feud. You all know that much, correct?" All the people that were coming after him suddenly grew a wicked grin.

"Yeah, I almost forgot about the initiation." One of them said.

"Initiation?" Dokuja asked.

"We'll get to that later." Hun said. "Why don't you get to know some of the new members over there?" Dokuja left to where he was heading earlier and sat next to the rest of the newbie's.

"You had some skills back there. What's your name?" Dokuja thought his name was rather; well, unnatural for this place of mind, so he came up with a fake one fast.

"Just call me Johnny." He said.

"Interesting name."The new member held out a hand. That's when Dokuja turned and studied the physical features, realizing it was a girl. Purple hair, possibly dyed, multiple piercings, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and she was wearing a regular tank top with a ripped denim jacket. "I'm Angel. Nice to meet you." Dokuja hesitated before he shook her hand. Then an image of Markue-Rae flashed in place of her and he phased out for a second. He shook his head quickly to regain consciousness in reality.

"Now," Hun was on a microphone, his voice literally booming left and right. "Let's get on with this!" The crowds of gang members roared with excitement. Angel cracked her knuckles.

"Showtime." She said standing. All the others did as well, so Dokuja did the same.

"Who shall go first?" Hun asked the crowd.

"I'll take on the kid in the costume!" Someone shouted. Others agreed and stood up.

"Since there are multiple votes for the same contestant, he shall have the choice of who get's sent in with him." Dokuja understood that the initiation was a survival of the fittest cage match. Dokuja looked at the people behind him, including Angel, and thought it was time to make a good impression.

"Send them all in." He replied. Everyone looked at him in awe of making such a challenge.

"Very well." Hun said, signaling the combatants down. Dokuja started to join them when Angel stopped him.

"You're crazy! There was at least thirty thugs wanting to take you on, there's no way you'll make it out of there alive!"

"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" Dokuja continued to the arena and into the fire. The cage came down with a thud. And the fight began.

*~*~*~*

Casey was wearing his hockey mask and he walked into the hangout. _Where is she? Damn it, where's Angel? _He thought, and then saw Dokuja in the cage. "Oh, hell no. He didn't, did he?" He said to himself. _I got to tell the others!_

*~*~*~*~*

As much as Dokuja didn't want to admit it, he had his hands full with the fighting. He was hitting thugs in all directions, getting tired as some of them came up for another go. He underestimated them entirely. He was sent against the wall of the cage by one of the taller thugs when Hun shouted at him.

"Quit holding back! Show them what you can really do!" That's when Dokuja realized he hasn't used any Ninjutsu. He decided it was time to 'heat things up' by whipping some hand signs. Five black fireballs circled inside the cage.

"Now… Say your goodbyes…" Dokuja said to the street thugs. "Out of all of the people I used this against, only two made it out alive." The orbs of flames sped up the rotation, turning eventually into a tornado of burning. The cage was almost completely destroyed, the roof of it especially. Burning corpses flew everywhere. No one in the brawl survived. The crowd grew silent for a long while until somebody roared with excitement. Then the whole audience joined in, their fists in the air.

"What a flashy finisher!" Hun said. "We sure have a fighter here! Welcome to the club, kid!" Dokuja went to sit down when Hun asked him an important question. "Now, who do you want to be in the gang out of the newbie's over there?" Dokuja looked over all the faces and pointed to someone. A man stood, but Dokuja shook his head, pointed again to the one behind him, which was Angel. She stood. "Very well. Welcome to the family."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, I know it's been a long time, but I had writers block recently, so I'll try to update more often. Anyway, the next chapter's here! Even though it is short, but I'm working on it! Jeez, give me a break.

Angel and Dokuja went up to the main meeting hall, after they were called up earlier, because they had a job they were assigned. They entered a large room, several elite members sitting at a long table in front of them. Hun was in the center and began speaking.

"This job is quite important in this ongoing territory war we're having with the mob and the Foot. It can mean the difference between winning and losing. You can have the details now or later, but be sure to memorize them because I will not give them to you again."

"I'll get them later, I'm kind of tired." Dokuja said, as he turned to leave.

"I'll have them now." Angel said, beside the fact Dokuja refused. "And I'll fill Johnny here in later, if that's all right with you."

"Fine by me." Dokuja replied.

_So he's hiding his real identity from them. I figured as much. _Hun thought. "Very well. You may leave." Dokuja left the room, and Hun went though another door to his right. Angel followed. Inside looked like a large laboratory with complex equipment and scientists. More importantly was that an enormous contraption sat in the center of the room.

"What the hell is that thing?" Angel asked.

"That's the job." Hun replied, continuing forward as Angel stopped.

"I don't understand…"Angel said.

"This thing will send the entire city and everyone in it to a panic. They will bow to our feet to avoid the vendetta that this cannon can cast!"

"So it's a super-weapon. What do you need from us?"

"I just need you to help operate it. That's all."

"Yeah, whatever. Just babysit these bozos in glasses and lab coats? That sounds a little easy for us two, don't you think?"

"It might, but you are new to this family. We should start with the easy stuff and work our way up the ladder as the time passes."

"Whatever…"Angel turned to leave and exited through the door. She then went on top of the table which was now empty and climbed into the air vent. _Something's not right, I can sense it. Why do they need us for something like this when we could be doing actual jobs like robberies or collect protection money? It makes no sense. I'm going to look around for some information. _She crawled through the tunnels until she got to another shaft and forced it open as she slipped out and back onto her feet. Two of the scientists were talking.

"Did you hear about that new kid with the mask?" one said, faintly and barely understandable from where she was now.

"Yeah, he's the power, isn't he?" the second one said, as both of them exited the room and shut the door.

_Huh? Power for what? Wait a minute…. Are they going to strap Johnny into that thing? That cannon in the lab? That doesn't sound good…I better get out of here and warn Casey! He'll know what to do! _Angel turned around, but slipped on the railing she was standing on and crashed into some crates below her.

Alarms started blaring.

"I gotta get out of here!" Angel shouted to herself, jumping out a nearby window, shattering the glass and landing in a dumpster after a three story drop. "What luck!" She jumped out of the oversized can and pulled out a nearby man hole as she climbed into and shut behind her. "I should be safe now, but I have to find Casey fast, or Johnny is going to be in for a world of hurt, is my guess." She jumped deeper into the sewer and went though the stanched tunnels in search of her guardian.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know, I haven't updated like I said I would. Had writers block…AGAIN. Sorry about that, but here's the next chapter.

Dokuja woke up, but he wasn't in his bed, like he was last night. He was strapped to some sort of weapon. He figured it was the top-secret operation he was given: to power the thing. "Like the view?" Hun asked, from behind him. Dokuja looked out on the New York skyline and realized what was happening.

"You tricked me you pansy- ass"- Electric shock as he struggled to get free.

"Quit moving. That way it'll be less painful." He went up to the controls. "Now, tell me…do you like having your life being sapped away in order to kill the friends you abandoned?"

"Are you trying to piss me off? Just wait until I get out of this hunk of junk. You're blood will be everywhere!"

"But that's the thing: you won't get out. This thing will drain every last bit of your chakra in order to destroy the city."

"You've gone mad!"

"Mad? That's a harsh word. Prepare to fire!" He pointed to some attendants at a computer terminal.

_I can't believe I fell for this…_ Dokuja thought, hoping his friends will forgive him.

"All systems are online." One attendant said, looking at his master.

"Good. Take aim." The cannon moved to the right, and slanted downward. "Start the countdown."

"T-minus ten…mark." Multiple thuds against the door. Dokuja turned around, as the door was ripped from its hinges. He heard someone shout.

"There you are!" Kiba was there.

"Not in the best spot, I see." Kakashi was with him.

"Tell me about it." Dokuja said. "Speaking of which, do you know the word exodus means?"

"Uh…no." Kiba answered.

"It's another tem for 'cut me loose so we can get the fuck out of here'!"

"Makes sense. Let's go Akamaru!"

"Five…four…" The attendant kept counting.

"It's too late." Hun said, giving a chuckle.

"Three…"

"Oh yeah? Fang over Fang!"

"Two…"

Kiba cut one of the chains.

"One…"

"Get off, mutt!" Hun punched Akamaru, before it could reach Dokuja.

"Fire!"

"Damn!"

Dokuja felt a weakening sensation in his right arm, then to the rest of his body as his chakra was sapped. Every ounce was getting poured into the weapon. He screamed in pain, for the rush was like one hundred bees stinging him simultaneously. The weapon vibrated, then let the energy loose in a black, sludge like form. It flew over the city, then exploded in a rainstorm. Dokuja had little strength, but enough to snap the chain on his arm and legs. He could barely stand after his chakra being used in the cannon. "I'm sorry…everyone."

"Don't worry about it. Thinking like you did at the time, I would have done the same thing. Plus, it looked like you were half drunk." Kiba replied.

"Wait, you two aren't old enough to drink." Kakashi said. Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, everyone had at least one glass." Dokuja stepped in.

"And you had..?"

"Seventeen…maybe more…and then a bottle of brandy afterwards."

"No wonder you're heads out of whack."

"There you are!" Someone said. It was Tenten. She had Dokuja's gear; and Angel behind her.

"Thanks for the hand. But I think it would have been a lot better if you came and got me instead of run for help." Dokuja barked.

"Sorry, my bad." Angel replied.

"I'm glad you're okay." Tenten replied, hugging him.

"Same here…because I've got business to attend to…with you!" Dokuja pointed to Hun. He drew his sword and charged. "This is for tricking me." He slashed, gorging an eye. "This is for endangering everyone in the city." He slashed again, across the chest. "And this…just because you're one big ass douche." Another slash, slitting the throat. Blood was everywhere. The carcass fell of the roof and into the harbor. "Well, that took away one threat. Let's get out of here." He walked forward, and stumbled with exhaustion. Tenten caught him before he hit the ground, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and helped him to walk. "I'm so going to need major R&R…"

"I'll make arrangements." Tenten laughed. They go out the door, and see hundreds of thugs on the ground, either dead, or moaning in pain.

"Oh, come on!" Dokuja roared. "How come I miss all the fun?"

"You didn't miss ALL of it." Kiba retorted.

"Yeah, I got ONE human marshmallow. And you get all of these guys. How is that fair?"

"Just be lucky you're still alive. One more second in that thing, and you'd be dead for sure." Kakashi stated.

"NO SHIT!"

"Just shut up and let's get home." They guide Dokuja outside and into the Battle Shell. Kakashi drives them slowly.

"What a long day…" Dokuja started. It's been quiet for a while.

"More like a week for us, without you around." Kiba said, petting Akamaru, as he barked.

"Well, looks like I've been missed."

"Of course, you kind of keep us uniform as a substitute leader." Tenten stated.

"He's not old enough for that title yet." Kakashi implied.

"Sure…" Dokuja continued. The car came to a screeching halt. "Um, hello? What the heck are you"-

A horrifying scene. Everyone in the city was acting strange. Like they were zombies. Wandering towards the car. Blood, fire, chaos everywhere.

"-oh…" Dokuja finished. "Now I'm scared."

"What the heck is happening?" Tenten asked.

"Could this be…from that weapon?" Dokuja suggested. Everyone turned to look at him. "Look! They're drenched in that same sludge that came out of it!"

"It explains it, but we can't jump to conclusions." Kiba stated.

One of the zombies came and ripped off the back door. Tenten screamed, and Dokuja gave it a blow to the face, going, not into, but _through _its head. But what was really strange was that the blood was black. "That's going to be a stain…" Dokuja said, ripping his fist back out as the victim fell to the floor. "Drive!"

Kakashi turned the keys but nothing happened. "It won't start!" He claimed.

"Then…more stains…a LOT more…" Dokuja jumped out the back, along with Kiba and Akamaru, Tenten soon after. It was a bloodbath, bashing heads in left and right, crimson-covered people spitting out tar-like liquid. Dokuja felt a sense of regret, thinking he caused this…as something lit up behind them. Dokuja turned, to see a similar light to the one that took him to this place. A hand came out, and signaled for him to come. "Guys, over here!" Dokuja sprinted over to the beacon. Kiba soon followed and inside the light, while Dokuja waited. Kakashi went in after a minute or two.

"Go on, I'll hold them off!" Tenten shouted, throwing several shuriken.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll be right behind you!" Dokuja then went in the light, and found himself on some sort of air craft. Everyone was there, not just Kiba and Kakashi, but the rest of the crew. Dokuja turned around, seeing through the light to where he just was. Tenten was fighting. The zombies were of countless amounts now. They were overpowering her. They surrounded her, and slowly closed inward. Dokuja went to help, but was stopped by an unknown force.

"_You cannot help her."_

"Speak for yourself, whoever you are!" Dokuja ran for the portal again, this time was tripped. He watched as the zombies started feasting on the person he cared for most. He jumped, and got part way through, before getting stopped in his place. He got pulled, but was bitten by a foe he didn't see, on the wrist of his right arm. He swung with his free hand, knocking his head off. Some of the black blood got in the wound. Then a strange phenomenon occurred. Something was forming on his arm, mutating it. Dokuja slammed it on the floor and squeezed it in pain, not sure what was happening. He felt himself get injected, as the mutation stopped. He took another look at his arm. It grew to a massive size, and looked purple. Large claws, and what looked like veins going the rest of the way up his arm, a lighter shade than the rest. Everyone stood and stared in awe, as Dokuja asked one simple question: "What the hell happened to me?!"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I haven't updated in a while. Sorry about that, had writers block on this one for MONTHS. It was painful to abandon my loyal fans…but now I'm finally up to speed! Let's get on with it!

"_Now do you see what you have done?" _The voice said.

"Whoever the hell you think you are, show yourself!" Dokuja screeched. He was not only furious for its tone with him, but also blamed it for the recent death.

"_Very well." _A bright light appeared in front of him. "My name is Kazou. And you are a fool for trying to rescue your friend."

"What?!"

"What are you, deaf?" I just told you it was a rash decision; a fools' errand to go and try to change the inevitable."

Dokuja threw his fist at the ball of light floating around and talking to him, for saying such things. But it just moved out of the way, and he was stuck in place again.

"You learned nothing during all your time in battle. If you did, you would have ran from me when you had the chance."

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you!"

"You can't kill me, I'm immortal. I'm not within a body that can be harmed." Dokuja grew more and more enraged at his attitude. "Now, if you wish to return home, head my words."

"Return home? How do you know that we just came from our home?"

"Because you came from a completely different dimension. I can sense it in your blood."

"In our blood?" Naruto asked, finally interrupting the argument between the other two.

"Yes: each dimension has a component and density to their blood. You do not match the elements in this dimensions blood. Now, transport here, through that explosion of light, remember? That was my doing. I summoned you here because I knew this was upon the dimension. And I needed help to save it."

"You just said you were immortal! Why would you need us?!" Dokuja asked, stating the obvious.

"Because even I cannot get rid of these monsters forever. You have to take out the source of them. They blocked me from entering with magical means."

"Yeah…magic. Like I believe that load of crap!"

"Either way, you must kill off this race before you can return to your world. So get some rest and we will discuss plans of entry into their motherland in the morning." Kazou vanished. Dokuja stared at his arm, now that the veins were pumping that black blood, as if it was a separate heart.

"For Tenten." He clenched his new fist, finding that spikes come out of his knuckles when he did so. "Well, it replaces my usual hand claw for the time being."

"And take a thought to that guys' name. It sounds like something they'd say after a magic trick! Abra-kadabra-ala-Kazou!!" Mikey states. Dokuja figured he'd say that. He nods at Raph. And a headache is delivered. Dokuja heads off to find a comfortable place to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It was morning. Dokuja was up, sharpening his blade. His new arm was becoming a burden, slowing him down when he moved due to the extra weight. But it is good for some things, like whacking Mikey when he won't back away. Kazou reappeared in the center of the room. "Let us discuss the plans of attack. We'll be approaching the location soon."

"Whatever." Dokuja said. Everyone gathered around.

"Now, the real problem is in the center of the complex they are bestowed in. There will be countless enemies, some which are stronger than what you seen before. It's a large, heart-like object, tall as the complex itself, pumping out this black blood which forms these creatures. There are three organic security locks"-

"When you say organic, do you mean living flesh?" Mikey asked.

"Yes."

"Gross!"

"In fact, the whole complex is made of flesh." Mikey puked. As expected.

"Just tell us where to go and how to get rid of them." Dokuja said.

"The one that I want Dokuja, Kakashi, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto to go to is the central point, which is the core of this problem. You three will have to give it as heavy as a blow possible to stop it from continuing functions. The rest will be divided up by choice to go to the security locks at the other sectors. In total, there are four sectors, central, east, west, and north. The east, west and north are the security locks. The groups should be split up evenly and in an orderly fashion. Once a security lock is destroyed, tell the group that is going to the central sector. Once all three locks are gone, they can handle the rest with there strongest technique. Any questions?"

"None." Neji said.

"Very well, we will arrive shortly." Kazou vanished again. And they all prepared for battle.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Took a lot of work, and this story was great, but every good story…has to come to an end. Been nice hearing your comments, and having all these hits per chapter, but here's the last one….unless there's a sequel. But if there is one, it'll be a crossover of Naruto and Bleach! Also in first person from Dokuja's point of view!! Sorry turtle fans, your segment in this saga is coming to an end….

Dokuja was sitting in a corner of the main bridge of the ship that they were on, staring out into space, and the corrupted planet they approached fast. He memorized what he had to do for the plan. He was to wait until the three smaller sectors of the main fortress of these zombies to be destroyed then destroy the main one and the crisis will cease to exist. He analyzed his corrupted arm: it was still pumping that black blood through its beady purple veins. It slowed him down, and he couldn't use jutsu very quickly with it either. Although it has good points too: it could make it seem like he was one of them if he had to. He was prepared, but he could literally see the place where he had to go from where he was standing on the ship. It was ENORMOUS.

"Hey, it's about time to go." Naruto said, behind him.

"Right, I'll be right down." Dokuja replied, picking up his sword with his normal arm.

"Just think, pretty soon we can be home again."

"Yeah. But look at that thing! It's freaking HUGE!"

"Well, we've got a long walk then. We can still handle it."

"Let's hope. This isn't exactly what I'd call simple."

"Yeah, sure. Fighting zombies and saving a whole planet isn't exactly your job."

"Actually no, it's not."

"You'll do fine."

"I just want this to be over."

"As all of us. Now, let's go." Naruto leaves. Dokuja follows, blade in tow. They arrive in a room with a silver ring, several yards in diameter, sat in the middle of it. Hinata, Kakashi, and Sasuke were already there.

"What took you so long? It's been almost forever waiting for you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, whatever." Dokuja replied.

"Please step into the ring." Kazou said, appearing in the center of the room. "I will teleport you directly to your target. The first security lock has already been taken out. There will be many adversaries, possibly new ones. I will notify you personally when the other locks are destroyed. Good luck."

"All right. Let's do this." Kakashi said.

_For Tenten… _Dokuja thought. They were all in the ring, and in a flash of light, they appeared in the house of horror itself. Dokuja grasped the surroundings. The walls were made of flesh, as he had been told. Veins throbbing in the floors with black blood, and above them, a heart, colored purple, covered in a clear shell. And then came a shocker.

"The zombies are coming though the walls!" Hinata shouted.

"Finally…" Dokuja stated, hitting one in the jaw with his newly formed arm, knocking his head off his shoulders and into the air a few feet, then took it in his hand. "Well that's disgusting, but…" He throws it as hard as he can at a few other zombies behind Naruto. "It makes a great dodge ball of doom."

"Very funny." Sasuke said, stabbing another undead.

"Duck!" Naruto said, kicking another body in the face. Sasuke sets up his Chidori and kills about ten.

"Well kaw-kaw to you too!" Dokuja said, running with his mutated arm hanging away from him, knocking several heads off, which he used for weapons. He had three heads, and a lot of other people. He threw one, got five, threw the second, got seven, and threw the last one and missed. "I have to work on my pitching…"

"Another time, maybe!" Naruto said, going back to back.

"Just jump." Dokuja screeched, gripping his blade. Chakra raced through it and the two blades spun in a circle and slashed at least thirty people to shreds. Then a voice was heard.

"_The second lock was destroyed. You should see the shell barrier fading slowly._" Dokuja looked up, and it spoke the truth. It was flickering, like a hologram losing power.

"Well, this was easier than I thought." Then a sound came over them…

_**Church bells.**_

__All the zombies stopped and made a screech in unison. They fell apart and the blood was moving into one spot, which eventually stood into a dragon, with two heads, and no eyes. Only a mouth, tail, and wings. Not even feet. It screamed in rage.

"Yup. TOTALLY jinxed us."

"Sometimes I would wish you'd shut up." Sasuke commented.

"And sometimes I wish you the same."

"Whatever, let's try to get this thing dead."

"Dude, its blood. You can't kill blood." The voice came again.

"_The last lock is gone. The core is now exposed. Commence with extreme heat."_

"Oh yeah! Here we go!" Dokuja made hand signs, as did Sasuke. Naruto did his usual thing of distraction for the blood-beast. And Hinata got several paper bombs, just in case. In unison, the two men shouted.

"Flaming Rose Jutsu!!"

"Fireball Jutsu!!"

Both jutsu commenced as usual and mixed when it came to that point. A large explosion took place which covered the room in blinding white, and the next thing Dokuja knew was that he was floating in black, alone, with his arm back to normal. He shook it a bit to feel it move again, and decided that this was great. He won.

"Now, you will appear home as if everything is normal and that nothing happened." Kazou conspired.

"But, what about Tenten?" Dokuja asked.

"She is actually alive and well, back home already." Dokuja took a sigh of relief.

"So, that's the end of this terror. Let's hope that Leo and his brothers can run without us for a little while."

"They will not forget, and you will not forget this event. Your friends might, but not all of them will. Now, head home…" A beacon of light came over him, and he was heading back to the Leaf Village…

Or so he thought.

I know, not the best ending, but I PROMISE the sequel will be better. Remember, it will be a crossover of Naruto and Bleach, first person from Dokuja's point of view (I enjoy First person better). So, for now, Sayonara!!


End file.
